<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mia's Service by Moogle41</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404266">Mia's Service</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moogle41/pseuds/Moogle41'>Moogle41</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bondage, Cat Ears, Catgirls, F/F, Magic, Maids, Oral Sex, Punishment, Royalty, Sex Magic, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moogle41/pseuds/Moogle41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia is a maid in the service of the princess Liana. She is has long admired the princess from afar and when she hears that she is known to dicipline her servants personally she decides to get in trouble on purpose so she can be spanked by Liana, a fantasy she had dreamed of in the past. In later chapters the relationship between the pair develops.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A deliberate Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mia shivered as a gust of wintery air washed over her, ruffling her nightgown. The flagstones were cold against her bare feet. She stood, as instructed, in the bare stone corridor that led to the palace dungeons. </p><p>She heard the heavy wooden door that had admitted the cold wind slam shut. At the end of the corridor, the Beastkin servant that kept the dungeon records looked up from her ledger and gave Mia a sympathetic glance. Approaching footsteps echoed and the girl returned to her work.</p><p>Mia turned her head to watch the stairs, though she knew who was approaching. It was well known, and a source of some scandal, that princess Liana disciplined her servants personally. Sure enough the princess came into view, stepping down the stairs with her usual leisurely pace. She was flanked, as always, by her bodyguard Anya and her beastkin attendant Lucy. Princess Liana was not tall, and her frame was slight, but there was an imposing manner to her that could cow even the hulking menfolk of her mother's icy homeland. Mia’s heart fluttered, as it always did, at the sight of the pale, beautiful, princess with her striking red hair. </p><p>The trio approached Mia and stopped. Silence followed. Mia felt her heart beating fast as Liana turned and slowly looked her up and down, a slight smile on her perfect face.</p><p>Mia had loved Liana from the first time she had seen her. The princess was ever the source of gossip among the place staff. It was whispered that she had no eyes for the many princes and lords who coveted her hand, and Liana for her part was happy enough to confirm the rumors, laughing at the scandalised talk. Other whispers spoke of the enjoyment she took from punishing her servants, though it was also said that she was a fair, even a kind, mistress. Certainly she was never so cruel as the palace overseer. For many the most damning of the rumors was her fair treatment of the subservient and oft despised beastkin. The gossip was as sweet music to Mia, even the parts that her fellow servants thought sinister. She was glad to hear that one so powerful could share her fondness for her own gender, and the thought of punishment at the lithe princess’ hands touched upon her deepest fantasies. She had been assigned to Lianas staff a few months ago, cleaning her chambers and washing her clothes.</p><p>Since then she had often asked her fellow maids about the rumors, and heard accounts of Lianas discipline. Mia was a diligent and well behaved servant, never requiring correction, but the tales of her less perfect fellows entered her dreams. She thought longingly of Liana, thought of bending down to receive punishment at her hands.</p><p>It had taken weeks to build up the courage to knock the vase to the floor. She might never have found that courage had she not heard the princess remark on the ugliness of the thing and lament that her father would be offended to see it, a gift from a powerful ally, removed. She had admitted her apparent careless mistake to Liana’s attendant Lucy. It was the same Lucy who broke the moment of silence in the cold stone corridor.</p><p>“This is Mia M’lady.”</p><p>Mia, lost for a moment in recollections, started at the sound of the attendant voice. Liana chuckled, and then assumed a serious expression as she spoke. “That vase was worth more than you will earn in several years.” The princess's tone was severe, but there seemed to be no real anger in it as she continued. “I cannot have my maids destroying such treasures and so you will be taught a lesson.”</p><p>Mia did her best to look ashamed as Liana scolded her. “It was a hideous vase, but my father valued it. You should count yourself lucky I am dealing with this Mia, the king would have you flogged and branded as a common vandal for such a thing were he to hear you went unpunished.” The princess paused, and looked Mia over once again “It would be a shame to see scars on such a pretty one as you.” </p><p>Mia had begun to shake as the reality of the risk she had taken sunk in, it was true that the king was wrothful, and there was nothing appealing in the ministrations of the overseers whip and iron. Lianas last comment cleared these thoughts from her head though, replacing them with a fuzzy warmth at the compliment. She had to stop herself from grinning.</p><p>The bodyguard, Anya, ordered Mia to follow, and she was led down the corridor, past the servant girl at her desk. After descending another flight of smooth stone stairs they stopped. The attendant, Lucy, stepped up to the wall where she pressed upon a small stone. With a shimmer of magic a section of wall transformed into a door of iron, engraved with runes. Liana stepped forward and opened the door. Mia was momentarily too amazed to move for magic was no common sight, even in the palace. The other maids had not told her about this miraculous door. Lucy guided her through with a firm hand. Beyond was darkness, it seemed the light did not pass through the opening. Behind her, Mia heard the door close, then someone clicked their fingers and light filled the chamber.</p><p>Mia gasped. The room was of the same bare stone as the corridor, but around the walls were engraved runes. Chains ending in shackles hung from each wall, and from a bar that crossed the ceiling. In the centre of the room was a wooden table, with leather cuffs mounted upon it.</p><p>“You are impressed by my new room?” asked Liana “It was once used to imprison mages, but it was forgotten. Lucy sniffed it out and I had it refitted.” Mia turned to look at the princess, who stood next to a rack on the wall behind her, from which hung an array of leather straps, wooden paddles, canes and other things Mia could not name. “Well, are you impressed?” </p><p>Mia struggled for an answer, she was impressed. She felt like her fantasies had come to life, and faced with the reality she was dumbstruck, terrified that she would not react as a maid awaiting punishment should. After a moment of head spinning confusion she managed to mumble breathlessly “Yes ma’am”. A curious look crossed Lianas face, and Mia was afraid she had caught on that she was not properly intimidated by the prospect of her punishment, but Liana assumed her serious expression once again.</p><p>“What you broke was of great value, and were I not merciful you would be screaming under the overseers lash. Though you will spared that, I will see that you are properly punished. Now, remove your gown.” Mia felt her cheeks burn as the Princess ordered her to undress. He heart pounded as she reached down, gripped her nightgown and lifted it off over her head. She stood now in her cotton undergarments, suddenly awkward and unsure what to do with the gown. Lucy stepped forward and took it from her. Liana gave Mia another long look then reached up, unclasped her cloak and handed it to Lucy, who had placed the gown on top of a small cupboard and now stood beside her mistress. The bodyguard Anya had remained outside. Beneath the cloak Liana wore a fine white button up blouse. She reached up and undid the top button. Mia, head spinning at the sight, wondered if she might faint and her cheeks burned with new heat. Seeing her blush, Liana gave Mia another curious glance.</p><p>“Turn around and bend over the table” Ordered the princess with, Mia thought, a hint of amusement in her voice. Mia complied, tearing her eyes reluctantly away from the sight of Liana, who was now undoing the buttons at her cuffs. As she stepped towards the table, heart pounding, Lucy approached. The attendant placed a warm, but firm, hand on Mia’s back and pushed her down so her breasts pressed against the wood, cool through her cotton bra. “Place your arms out in front of you” Instructed the feline girl. Mia did as she was told and Lucy, gently pulling one arm then the other into position, placed a leather cuff around each of her wrists. She then adjusted the straps so that Mia’s arms where held in place, extended infront of her. Lucy stepped back then, and walked around out of Mia’s now limited field of view. “Spread your legs apart” ordered the attendant. Mia blushed anew as she complied. Once again she felt Lucy’s warm hand, now upon her calf, gently guiding her leg into the desired position, where she secured it with a leather cuff at the ankle, the other leg followed. There was a long silence. Mia thought that her breathing must be very loud, and her heart still pounded in her chest. She couldn't quite believe that she was really here. She knew she should be afraid, and perhaps she was a little, but mostly she felt a giddy anticipation. This was a fantasy come to life. Though she was diligent in her work, she had been disciplined in the past, and even then, at the hands of masters for whom she had no fondness she had found pleasure in the experience. She felt a warmth between her legs as she lay there, chest against the cold wood in that chilly stone chamber.</p><p>Liana broke the silence. “Tell me why you are to be punished Mia.” As Liana spoke she paced around into Mia’s view. She had rolled up the sleeves of her blouse, and the top two buttons we now undone, revealing the smooth skin of her chest. She had also let down her hair, which now flowed over her shoulders, deep red against the white blouse. Mia gazed up at her. “Tell me why you are to be punished” repeated the princess, assuming a serious expression once more.</p><p>“Because I broke your vase.” Mia replied. </p><p>“Yes” answered Liana “You were clumsy and broke the vase. Do you know how you will be punished Mia?”. Mia had a very clear idea, but, wanting to seem apprehensive she answered “No Ma’am.”</p><p>Liana laughed. “I think you must have some idea Mia, take a guess.”</p><p>“I will be spanked” Mia replied, cheeks burning at her use of the word, which seemed childish as she spoke it.</p><p>“Yes you will Mia, you are correct.” Liana took a step forward and crouched down so her eyes were level with Mia’s. “First I will spank you with my hand, and then we shall move on to some implements. As I told you the vase was very valuable, and my father will be angry at its loss. Your punishment will be painful, but be glad you shall keep the skin of your back, my father would not be so merciful.” As the princess spoke Mia tried very hard to play the part of the frightened maid, and she did feel some fear at the reference to the flogging she might have received. Liana stood once more and paced around out of Mia’s view. After a moment Mia felt her rest her hand on the small of her back and she shuddered under the warm touch.</p><p>“Are you ready for your punishment Mia?” Asked Liana, in a soft voice. Her hand gently rubbing the girls back.</p><p>Mia paused for a moment, heart beating like a drum, enjoying the touch she had so often dreamed of. “Yes Ma’am” She replied. </p><p>The first slap was not hard, but the Mia jumped with surprise and let out a gasp. The second was firmer, finding the other cheek of Mia’s raised bottom. She wanted to moan as the sting dissipated into warmth, but she held back, afraid to show her pleasure. Another slap followed, sharp sting then warmth. The fourth was harder and began a rhythm of slaps, one cheek then the other. The sound of the blows rang in Mia’s ears as she wriggled under them. The sting of each blow adding to the growing heat in her rear. She fought to stay silent biting back moans of pleasure and cries of pain alike.</p><p>The rhythm broke and Mia felt herself flop against the table. A sudden slap, harder than before caught her by surprise and broke her silence, her gasp seemed very loud to her. Then the rhythm began once more, and once again she wriggled under the blows. The pain was sharper now, and the warmth growing into a delightful burn. It was hard to be silent, but she fought back her gasps. The rhythm continued. Mia thought that she would soon lose her control, allow herself to cry out at as the pain of the slaps and the lingering heat increased, but then the rhythm broke once again and she flopped against the table. She denied herself the contented smile that would have spread across her face. Her breathing was heavy as she lay there, and warmth between her legs joined the pleasurable burning in her bottom.</p><p>“You are very stoic Mia.” Lianas voice was slightly breathless. “We will have to remove these undergarments.” </p><p>Mia’s mind suddenly raced. Liana liked women, was a woman, she would recognise Mia’s arousal. This thought, and the thought that beautiful Liana was about to remove her undergarments brought the blush back to her cheeks. She felt delicate fingers undo the knot on one side of her cotton pants. She felt the thin cloth fall away from her and blushed all the harder at her exposure. The second knot was undone and Leah heard Lucy’s footsteps as she came forward and took the cotton garment from her mistress. Liana laughed gently, then Mia felt her warm hand once more, this time gently running over her behind. Liana stroked Mia, bringing her hand up from the top of her thigh to the small of her back. </p><p>Forgetting for a moment her silence, Mia let out a moan. Liana laughed once again, as did Lucy, and Mia blushed once more, the heat in her face matching that in her rear. Liana stroked the other cheek and then removed her hand.</p><p>“Perhaps now we will have some noise out of you.” Remarked Liana in an amused tone, then she continued, voice adopting a serious edge. “Are you ready for your punishment to continue Mia? It will be harsher now.”</p><p>Mia tried to resume her scared maid act as she replied “Yes Ma’am.”</p><p>The next slap was harder, and without the protection of the cotton undergarment the pain was sharp against her burning skin. It sent a thrill of pleasure through Mia, but determined not to slip up again she kept quiet. Another slap, stinging and loud as Lianas hand struck her skin. Mia stayed quiet. Her determination lasted for five more ringing slaps before the sting of the sixth brought a little involuntary yelp from her. The rhythm of blows continued and Mia could no longer contain herself. She gasped and cried out softly as she squirmed under the slaps. Each brought a sharp, thrilling, pain and added to the fiery burning. </p><p>As her control slipped Mia lost herself in the painful, wonderful rhythm. Her breath came in gasps between cries as Liana struck first one cheek then the other with full force. The rhythm did not relent, and Mia wondered how long she could endure. She became conscious once more of the heat between her legs. She felt herself tugging involuntarily at her bonds as she gasped and moaned. Still the rhythm continued, sharp slap after sharp slap. The pain was intense, the burn more so. Mia wriggled and a gasped and cried out as Liana maintained the steady, rapid rhythm of the blows. Finally, with two ringing slaps that brought yelps of delighted pain from Mia, the rhythm stopped. She collapsed against the table, breath coming in great panting gasps, her legs shuddering. The burning in her bottom was intense, rivaling the stinging of the slaps themselves. Between her legs she could feel moisture and another heat.</p><p>Lianas hand returned to her bottom. Gently stroking. </p><p>“Very good Mia. The first part of your punishment is done.” Lianas tone was comforting, but there was an amused edge to it. The princess' breathing was also heavy. The breath of the two was the only sound for some time as Liana stroked Mia and Mia lay panting, burning with pleasure and pain alike.</p><p>Liana ran her hand up over Mias rear and up the small of her back as she finished stroking her maid. She stepped back and Mia heard her approach the rack on the wall. There was a pause, and then a slight sound as Liana selected an instrument and removed it. The princess paced slowly around into Mia’s view. A slight flush illuminating her pale cheeks as she crouched once more to look Mia in the eyes. In her hand was a small wooden paddle with a round end. She spoke.</p><p>“My father thinks that I am too lenient with my servants. Since he will worry that our allies will be insulted at the loss of their fine gift, I really must punish you properly or he will insist on making an example of you.” She had assumed her serious expression once more. “You will get thirty strikes with this one before we move on.” She stood once more and paced out of Mia’s view.</p><p>A thrill of both anticipation and fear ran through Mia. She had longed for this, she did not think she had ever felt such intense pleasure, but she did not know if she could endure thirty strikes, or what lay beyond. That tinge of fear only made the thrill greater, she blushed at her desire, how scandalised the other maids would be if they knew.</p><p>Once more Liana placed her hand on the small of Mia’s back, gently stroking. Mia felt herself relax under the soft touch.</p><p>“Are you ready to continue your punishment Mia?”</p><p>“Yes Ma’am.”</p><p>The swat of the paddle was unlike the previous blows. Mia let out a cry as she flexed with the stinging pain. Lianas hand still rested on her back, and the princess stroked her gently as the burning heat spread. Mia cried out again at the next blow. Liana struck her now with a slower rhythm. One cheek and then the next, allowing the pain of each strike to become a fiery burn. Allowing Mia to catch her breath between each ecstatic yelp of pain, before the next blow made the girl cry out once more. After ten strikes she paused, her hand gently caressing her servants back.</p><p>Mia moaned between breaths as the heat in her rear burned. She felt once more the burning between her legs, the burning in her face as she thought of how Liana could surely see her arousal. She wondered when the next blow would come, longing for more. She could feel her legs shaking as she rested her weight against the table, chest pressed against the hard wood.</p><p>When it came, the blow was harder still. Mia tugged her bonds and arched her back as she cried out. The pace of the rhythm increased now. Mia squirmed and squeaked, gulping air between cries before the sharp sting of the next swat sent it back out in another involuntary yelp. She had no time to think, her mind was a blur as the intense sensation of the pain and the heat and pleasure flooded over her. Liana did not pause at twenty as she had at ten, she only increased the pace further. Mia’s cries began to merge into one. Through the intensity she felt the sting of tears in her eyes. The fire in her bottom, surging with pain of each hard swat, began to overwhelm her. The ringing sound of the paddle against her burning skin filled her ears, as did the sound of her cries. She felt like she would faint. The final pair of swats came with full force and they brought a cry from Mia that was nearly a scream. The girl collapsed once more against the table. Her breathless gasps became a satisfied moan, forgetting her restraint. She felt a smile of satisfaction on her face. The fire was intense, painful. Mia had felt the sting of a paddle before but this was beyond her experience. The thought that it was beautiful Liana who wielded the implement made her head spin with a fuzzy warmth. She was dimly aware of tears on her cheeks, and far more clearly of the moisture and heat between her legs, she longed for a release of that heat, and thought to reach down between her legs before she recalled her bondage. The denial of that release only made the heat grow further.</p><p>Liana’s gentle hand returned to Mia’s rear and the girl shuddered under the touch, moaned with contentment. In the corner of the room Lucy chuckled quietly to herself and the sound brought Mia back from her haze, reminded her where she was. She stifled her moan and wiped the grin from her flushed and tear stained face.</p><p>Still caressing Mia’s bottom, running her fine fingers up and down each cheek, lifting slightly as they ran upwards, Liana spoke again.</p><p>“You are doing very well Mia. Your punishment is almost done.” </p><p>Once again she ran her fingers up Mia’s back as she stepped away, returning to the rack. The sting in Mia’s rear seemed only to grow as she lay panting, repressing the urge groan in pleasure at the fiery feeling. Soon Liana stepped into view one more. She had in her hands a thick leather strap with a handle of polished wood. She crouched once more, and, reaching out slowly, as if allowing Mia to recoil if she did not wish for the touch, she brushed a tear from her servants eye. Mia did not recoil, she allowed herself to smile at the gentle touch of that slender hand. Liana offered a smile in return, letting her hand rest on the girls upturned face. </p><p>“This will be the last implement Mia.” Her voice was soft, comforting. Mia gazed into her eyes and knew that she should be looking sorry, looking like she regretted her foolish mistake, but she could not, not under the tender touch of the object of her dreams. Liana gave her a soft pat upon the cheek as she withdrew her hand and stood.</p><p>“You will receive ten swats with this Mia, and you shall count each one and thank me. Once that is done your punishment will be over. You will be forgiven. Do you understand Mia?” Liana assumed her serious look once more as she spoke, but there was a smile on her face now that she did not entirely conceal.</p><p>“I understand Ma’am” Mia replied, gaze still locked on Lianas beautiful eyes, so bright against her flushed cheeks.</p><p>With a reassuring smile Liana turned and walked out of Mia’s sight once more. This time she did not rest her hand on the girls back. Mia heard her footsteps stop and then felt a light pat from the leather strap as Liana lined up her blow.</p><p>“Are you ready for the rest of your punishment Mia?”</p><p>Mia paused, anticipation and anxiety building once again, she had never felt a strap like this. She let out a breath to calm her fluttering nerves. “Yes Ma’am” she said in a shaking voice.</p><p>Two more soft pats followed, sending a tingle through Mia’s still burning behind. Then the strap withdrew, Mia tensed in that moment of silence, heart thudding in her chest. The strap swung in with a whistling crack. Mia let out a full throated cry as she bucked against her restraints. The pain was intense, she gasped for air as she collapsed against the wood, overcome by the fire the now spreading across both cheeks of her bottom. Tears stung her eyes once more. For a moment she could do nothing but endure the fire, bask in its intensity. Then she remembered that she must thank her mistress for that flame. Breathlessly she spoke.</p><p>“One, thank you Ma’am” </p><p>Again the strap brushed against her, bringing a shudder of anticipation. Again it withdrew and the silence of the room seemed to bear down on Mia. It struck again and Mia screamed as the fire erupted anew. She caught her breath, blinked back tears. She wondered if she could endure another eight of the blows, it was too intense, but with her fear was a longing, a contentment she had rarely known.</p><p>“Two, thank you Ma’am”</p><p>The third strike, the fourth and the fifth each brought a screaming cry from Mia. Each time she caught her breath, wondering if she would faint from the intensity of the fire, not just in her bottom but between her legs. Each time she managed to thank Liana for the pain, the pleasure. After that fifth strike Liana paused and once more stroked the trembling girl.</p><p>“You are very brave Mia. Perhaps we should end your punishment there, would you like that?”</p><p>Before Mia could really think she blurted out her answer “No!”.</p><p>Liana laughed then, a deep laugh that sent a thrill through Mia.</p><p>“I did not think so.” said Liana. “You really are a good girl Mia. I think we will be friends.”</p><p>Mia felt herself smiling through her tears which now flowed freely down her face.</p><p>“Shall we continue then?”</p><p>“Please Ma’am.”</p><p>Once again the strap tapped against Mia. She gasped slightly in anticipation of the blow to come. The pause seemed very long, and then the strap cracked against her skin and she screamed, a sound of pure pleasure through the fiery pain. As she collapsed back to the wood of the table she groaned in open pleasure, she knew she did not have to restrain herself. Once her breath returned she spoke.</p><p>“Six, thank you Ma’am.”</p><p>The strap brushed against her, withdrew, and snapped back in, ringing against her bright red skin. She cried out, caught her breath and thanked her mistress. The eighth blow followed, tap, withdraw, swat and scream. Mia’s breathing was heavy, she moaned between the gasps, but she found the breath to thank the princess for the pain.</p><p>“The last two shall come together Mia.” Warned Liana.</p><p>The strap came to rest against Mia’s burning skin, she shuddered, gasping for breath still. The strap tapped her once, and again, then withdrew. Mia held her breath, waited for the burning release. Time seemed to stretch. Liana swung, the leather whistled as it passed through the air and snapped against Mia’s waiting bottom. Mia screamed, burning pain filling her, she bucked against her bonds. Before the scream had fully left her, the strap came on again, unrelenting. Mia screamed out the last of the air in her lungs. Her vision blurred by tears of pain and joy she collapsed one final time against the table, feeling the weight of her body in her breasts, feeling the agonising, thrilling burn in her behind. She lay there then, panting, tears flowing, contented smile on her trembling lips. The fire between her legs burned and ached, trying to match the stinging in her rear, which seemed only to grow. She gasped once more. Then she felt a gentle touch against her face. She looked up, into Liana’s eyes, saw her comforting smile.</p><p>“You did well Mia. Your punishment is over.”</p><p>Mia’s tears flowed then, exulting in the release of racking sobs. Liana knelt and, leaning forward, pressed her face against Mia’s, cheek to cheek. She stroked the girls hair as she cried and softly told her it was alright, that all was forgiven. They stayed like that for what seemed an age to Mia. She felt a pure joy, cheek to cheek with Liana, whom she loved. Feeling a burning pleasure. As her sobs subsided Liana stood again, still stroking Mia’s hair.</p><p>“It was not clumsiness that causes you to break the vase was it Mia?” </p><p>Lianas question, spoken in a tender tone, shocked Mia. She looked up at Liana, now with genuine worry on her face.</p><p>“No.” She admitted after a moment of hesitation.</p><p>“You really do enjoy this don’t you.” Liana answered, no hint of reproach in her voice. “You broke it because you wanted this.”</p><p>Lianas kind tone reassured Mia and she answered honestly. “Yes, I... I have dreamt of this.”</p><p>Liana laughed, a tender, happy, sound. “It was a silly risk Mia, I do not lie when I say my father would have had you flogged, even branded, but I am glad you took it. I really did hate that vase.” With that she laughed again, and gestured to Lucy, who still stood in the corner of the chamber. Liana crouched once more and stroked Mia’s face as Lucy stepped forward and one by one released the girls bonds.</p><p>Once the cuffs were all undone Liana gently guided Mia to her feat. Stepping around the table she opened her arms, offering an embrace. After a moment of hesitation, a moment's disbelief at this dream come to life, Mia stepped forward and fell gratefully into it. They stood there, the nearly naked girl with her glowing red bottom pressed against the red haired princess. After a long moment Liana whispered to Mia.</p><p>“I am in need of a bedmaid, perhaps you would like the job.” </p><p>Mia hesitated for a moment.</p><p>“You need not worry.” Continued Liana “You will not have to do anything you do not wish, but I would like you to be close to me Mia, I think we will be friends, and maybe more.” As she spoke Liana withdrew slightly so she could look into Mia’s eyes.</p><p>“Yes, I would like that very much” Mia replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Proper Thank You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mia stood in front of the mirror, admiring her new clothes. She wore a white blouse. At the shoulders and below her neck the thin fabric gave way to a floral pattern of fine lace giving a glimpse of skin. Over this was a sleeveless coat, deep blue and low cut, tied at the front with crosses of midnight blue ribbon. Her skirt matched the coat, flowing down to the tops of her soft leather ankle boots. The outfit was finely made, simple, but beyond anything she had ever owned before. Her hair was loose and scented with a sweet oil. She felt like a princess, and she laughed happily at the thought. </p><p>Of course she was not a princess, nor did her fine outfit match that of the real princess who stood to the side, smiling at her bedmaid’s laughter.</p><p>Lucy, Princess Liana's attendant stood beside the mirror. She made a spinning motion with her hand and Mia gave a twirl, skirt billowing out and lifting as she spun. “It fits well” said lucy, her cat-like ears perking up slightly as she gave a smile that revealed her teeth, Mia’s joy was infectious. </p><p>Lucy turned away and left the room, going to tell the seamstress the fit was right, and place the rest of the order. </p><p>As the door shut behind the attendant, Liana stepped up beside Mia, who turned as she saw her mistress approach in the mirror. With a gentle hand the princess brushed a stray lock of hair away from the girl’s face.</p><p>“Thank you for the clothes Ma’am” said Mia, blushing slightly at the touch. She gave a curtsy and Liana laughed.</p><p>“You look very fine Mia, perhaps you will thank me properly later.”</p><p>Mia blushed all the more at Lianas roguish smile.</p><p>---</p><p>Mia did not think she was ever likely to get used to Liana’s bedchamber. She had cleaned the princesses' chambers, of which there were a great many, for months now, but she had never been in the bedchamber before she was offered the position of bedmaid. Her heart fluttered a little at the memory of that evening. Lucy had told her that Liana’s previous bedmaid had done little to please the princess, having been assigned by her father more to watch over his daughter than to serve her. Liana had never called her to her bed. Perhaps it was a sign of his resignation to Liana’s stubbornness that the king had allowed his choice to be dismissed. Pleasing or not though, the old maid had certainly done a good job of the cleaning.</p><p>The room was large with a soft carpet and shining white walls, decorated with intricately painted floral patterns. The desk, dresser and cupboards were of dark mahogany, carved with ornate decorations, brass fittings polished to a brilliant sheen. The room was dominated by the biggest bed Mia had ever seen. A four poster complete with silk sheets. The evening light gave the lace curtain that hung over the one large window an orange tint. </p><p>Mia lit a splint from the little candle she held and went from wall to wall lighting the gilded lamps. As she finished, the door swung open and Liana entered, immediately reaching up and removing her hair pins, letting her deep red locks cascade down over her shoulders. Mia blew out the candle, placed it on the dresser and stepped up to take the pins from her mistress. Liana gave her a grateful smile. As Mia placed the jeweled pin into a box on the dresser the princess flopped onto the bed in typically unladylike fashion. Mia returned and crouched to unlace Lianas high boots.</p><p>“Father is tedious as always. I do believe he has given up on the suitors for the moment, but he does not let me forget the subject.” Mia frowned as the princess spoke, not from any annoyance at her, but the thought of the suitors was unpleasant. She still couldn’t quite believe she had come to be so close to the beautiful Liana. She had watched her from afar for so long, and over the last few days she had worried often that they would be parted.</p><p>Lifting her head from the soft bedding Liana saw her servant’s frown and laughed. “Don’t worry Mia, I won’t be running off with any prince. As I said, even father is starting to give up on the idea.” Mia smiled again, removed the boot and started to unlace the other. After that one was removed, she stood and went to place the pair in the little cupboard beside the door. When she turned back Liana was standing with her back to her, hair lifted away from her shoulders. Heart beating a little faster Mia began to unlace the princesses’ dress. As she loosened the ties the dress slipped down to rest on Liana’s pale shoulders. Tie undone, Mia started to slide the dress down revealing the princesses tight fitted undershirt which was cut just above her bust. Mia’s fingers brushed against Liana's back as she crouched to delicately lower the fine garment, finding her eyes lingering on the princesses shapely bottom, covered by silk, side laced, undergarments. Liana stepped forward out of the heavy dress and Mia, cheeks flushed, stood and turned once more to go and hang the dress.</p><p>Liana flopped down on the bed again, falling back into the soft sheets. Lifting her leg she began to undo the ties of her long white socks. When Mia turned away from the cupboard Liana was sitting up on the ruffled bed, holding the socks. With a grin she tossed them away over her shoulder to land on the far side of the bed. Mia, flustered by the grin, dutifully walked to the socks and crouched to retrieve them. When she stood and turned she found herself face to face with the still grinning Liana, now standing beside the bed. </p><p>“You owe me a proper thank you.” said the princess, a playful edge to her voice. Mia blushed at the sudden proximity of the near naked beauty. Liana still made her feel a little light headed. “Would you like to thank me?” the princess asked again, leaning forward slightly as she spoke. Mia knew the choice was genuine, although she was Liana's bedmaid, and certain things were expected of the position even if it was never really acknowledged, the princess had made it clear more than once that the choice was Mia’s to make. Truly though, there was little she would like more than thanking Liana.</p><p>“Yes ma’am.” she replied in a soft voice.</p><p>Liana’s grin widened. She reached out, grabbed her maid by the collar of her low cut coat and pulled her close, breast to breast. Mia gave a little gasp of shock and Liana laughed as she held her for a moment, looking into her maids reddening face, feeling her quickening breath. Then the princess stepped back and, with delicate fingers, began to untie the knot that held the coat closed. Mia’s heart pounded as the princess undressed her. For the last few days, since she had taken this new position, she had served her mistress as a simple servant. It was true that Lucy had taken her aside in the evenings and talked her through a few skills that had her blushing with embarrassment, but the reality had not sunk in. </p><p>Liana pulled the ribbon free and slid the coat back over Mia’s shoulders, warm hands brushing the girls skin through the lacework of her blouse. Liana let the fine coat drop to the floor. She took a step back then and adopted a look of exaggerated seriousness, a familiar expression for Mia.</p><p>With a severe tone to match her expression Liana spoke “Undress.”</p><p>Mia complied, thrilled by the memories the princess’ tone evoked. She undid the little tie at the neck of her blouse and, crossing her arms, reached down and slowly lifted the delicate garment over her head, feeling it lift her breasts slightly as it slid over them. Following Liana’s lead she let it drop to the floor. Next she crouched and one by one she unbuckled her ankle boots, slid them from her feet and placed them aside. The princess looked on, slowly twisting a lock of her hair, her serious expression slipping into a smile. </p><p>Lifting her skirt, Mia undid the silk ties that held up her long white socks and pulled each one off, feeling the soft carpet between her toes. She looked at Liana as her fingers unbuckled the thin belt that held her skirt and blushed anew under the gaze of the princess. She looked into her mistress’ vibrant eyes, locking her gaze, and then, holding eye contact all the while, slid the skirt down. She crouched as she lowered it to the floor and let it drop. Liana let out a soft sigh. Slowly, Mia stood again. Her mistress spoke. </p><p>“That is enough for now.” Liana stepped forward and gently ran a hand over Mia’s hair. The girl felt herself shudder at the touch.</p><p>“How shall I thank you ma’am?” she asked as Liana ran that hand down the side of her face and onto her neck.</p><p>“Perhaps you will sing for me again.”  As the princess spoke her hand reached Mia’s shoulder and continued down, the tips of her long delicate fingers brushing against her maid, passing over her collarbone and down onto her breast, caressing the exposed skin above the line of her cotton bra.</p><p>Mia was not a singer, and she thought she knew what her mistress meant.</p><p>“Please let me sing for you ma’am” she answered, a slight tremble of anticipation in her voice.</p><p>Liana let her fingers rest on the girls breast, playfully running them along the top of the cotton undergarment. She watched with a smile as the girl's small nipples became ever more clearly visible through the thin cloth, and the gentle movement of her breathing grew more rapid. She looked up into Mia’s eyes and spoke.</p><p>“Fetch the hairbrush from my dresser.”</p><p>She saw the look of excited pleasure on her servant's face, the same look the girl had tried to hide days before in that cold dungeon cell.</p><p>Mia stepped back and walked towards the dresser, feeling a tingling where her mistress’ fingers had been. The hairbrush was large, wide and paddle-shaped, made of smooth varnished wood. Mia felt an eager thrill as she lifted it. She turned back and saw Liana sitting on the bed once more. </p><p>She was perched on the edge, slender legs parted a little. She beckoned to her servant. Mia approached and Liana took the brush, placing it beside her on the satin sheets. She beckoned once more, and as Mia stepped forward she reached out, placed her warm hands on the girl's waist and gently positioned her before her. Close, almost between her legs. </p><p>Mia looked down at her mistress, feeling the warmth of Liana’s hands against her skin, the warmth in her red cheeks and the steadily growing warmth between her legs. Very slowly, Liana’s hands slid down onto her thighs, slender fingers brushing the side of her buttocks. Mia shuddered and let out an airy gasp. Liana hooked her thumbs under the ties of Mia’s cotton pants and began to slide them down. Her fingers followed the girl’s curves, slipping down her buttocks and onto the back of her legs. Mia felt her heartbeat climbing as those soft hands caressed her, felt the gentle pressure as Liana pulled away the panties, exposing her. Liana let the undergarments fall. Mia’s cheeks burned as she felt her mistress’ eyes on her exposed pussy, she watched Liana take in her obvious arousal, a gentle smile on her face. </p><p>Liana’s hand lifted away and she looked up at Mia. Mia in turn gazed into her eyes as the princess reached up and loosened the tie on the front of her own undershirt. Mia felt her throat tighten in anticipation as Liana crossed her arms and slowly lifted the thin white top. The princesses’ firm breasts lifted with the fabric. They bounced slightly as the top slid over them, exposing perfect nipples. Mia was faintly aware, through the soft haze that filled her head, that her jaw had dropped. Liana’s soft chuckle, as she cast the top away, brought Mia’s eyes back to her mistress’ smiling face and she blushed all the harder as she clamped her mouth shut. Liana laughed again and lifted her hand, taking hold of Mia’s upper arm. Mia’s heart was in her mouth. </p><p>Gently the princess pulled her forwards. She guided Mia so that the maids legs straddled her left thigh as she sat on the edge of the bed. Then she placed her hand on the girl’s shoulder and slowly bent her forwards. Mia allowed the princess to lower her. She trembled as she sunk onto the bed, placing her arms on the satin sheets and sliding forwards so her chest rested on the soft bedding. She lay beside Liana’s as she straddled the princess leg, her bottom exposed. Mia felt Liana’s naked skin against the lips of her moistening pussy. Liana lifted her leg a little and the pressure brought a soft moan from Mia. With a gentle laugh Liana shifted her leg once more, and Mia gasped. </p><p>Liana ran the tips of her fingers across her maids back and the girl wriggled under her touch. she felt the warmth of her against her skin and smiled. “Are you ready to sing for me now Mia?”</p><p>Mia felt Liana's right hand settle on her bottom as she spoke.</p><p>“Yes ma’am” she answered, voice quivering a little in her excitement. Liana continued to caress her. Running her open hand over her bottom, fingers straying onto her inner thigh and up, along the inside of her buttock. Mia shuddered as those fingers came teasingly close to the heat between her legs. Liana spoke again, her tone gentle and her voice soft.</p><p>“You can sing as loud as you like Mia. I’ve had Lucy work her tricks, no sound will leave this room.” </p><p>Mia’s breath caught a little as Liana squeezed her bottom, fingers pressing into her flesh, lifting her buttock and letting it drop back as they lifted away. She waited, hearing her heartbeat and her quicken breath, feeling the warmth of the naked leg between her thighs and the pressure against her pussy.</p><p>The first slap was gentle, striking just above her legs with a soft clap. It was followed quickly by a second on the other cheek. She stretched her arms in front of her, letting her weight sink into the soft bed. More strikes followed. Liana set a steady rhythm, the force of the blows slowly rising. Mia felt the familiar sting and warmth as Liana’s strikes hit first one cheek then the other, working over her bottom from the base of her legs upwards in a zigzagging pattern of sharp little stings. Her breath grew heavier, and she wriggled, feeling the shifting pressure of Liana’s leg against her. The strikes grew stronger, bringing delightful flares of pain, building the heat in her exposed skin. She gasped gently at the blows now, flexing with the rhythm. Without pausing Liana spoke once more, voice matching the pacing of the slaps.</p><p>“I think you can sing louder than that.”</p><p>Then the strikes grew forceful, ringing against Mia’s bottom. She flexed and wriggled under the sharp blows. Gasping, as the pain and the heat grew intense, feeling little waves of pleasure as at the sting of the strikes and the pressure of Liana’s thigh. Still not breaking her rhythm, which now began to build in pace, the princess put her left arm around her maid’s chest. Mia lifted herself a little and felt her mistress fingers slide onto her breasts, sliping under her cotton bra and pulling it down. The slaps did not slow and her gasps grew into little exultant yelps of pain. The heat in her bottom grew and grew, the painful sting of the strikes feeding it. She lost herself in the rhythm, moaning, crying out, gasping for breath. Liana’s fingers caressed her chest, circling her nipple and squeezing her breast.</p><p>A full force, ringing, slap sent a wave of thrilling pain into her, she arched her back, pushing her pussy against her mistress’ leg. More slaps followed, a steady count of ten blistering blows, bringing yelps of pleasure with their painful sting, that left a fiery burn in her reddened bottom. Liana paused then, fingers still caressing Mia’s breast. Mia’s breath was heavy, she could feel tears in her eyes as she panted, luxuriating in the heat of her bottom and the throbbing between her legs.</p><p>Again Liana caressed her bottom, rubbing the bright red skin. Again her fingers ran up Mia’s thigh toward her pussy and the girl moaned. Those fingers slid down again, then back and finally between her legs. Mia gave a gasp that became a shuddering moan as Lianas fingers brushed against her. She lifted herself slightly and the fingers slipped between the lips of her pussy, gently parting them as another continued up to brush with a soft touch against her clit sending a wave of hot pleasure through her. As Liana’s graceful fingers massaged her, she moaned and, through the soft haze in her head, she wondered for a moment if this could really be happening, then Liana’s finger slid insider her and she knew it was. Her breathing grew more frantic. She gripped the bedsheets and gasped as Liana, with a practiced, gentle touch slid the finger in and out, another still massaging gently around her clit. Her back arched as the pleasure built. Her gasping moans built and built, merging into one cry of pleasure as another finger entered her, the two sliding deeper, pulling back. She lifted herself as they pushed, shaking now as she felt the orgasm building. One dextrous finger still caressed her clit as she rose and fell, breath catching. The orgasm washed over her, and she let out a scream of pure pleasure, shuddering with the release as she felt Lianas fingers slip from her pussy, to rub gently between its lips. Still shaking, taking panting breaths as she lay against her mistress she heard Liana speak.</p><p>“You sing beautifully my dear. Can I hear more?”</p><p>Mia could not reply immediately. She could only lie there, hearing her heavy breath, feeling Liana against her. The princess had withdrawn her hand from between her legs and now tenderly stroked her back. After what seemed a long while to Mia in her warm haze of pleasure, she found her voice.</p><p>“Please let me sing for you again ma’am.” </p><p>Liana laughed, and Mia felt a wave of love for her mistress, a feeling of ecstatic wonder that she was really with her.</p><p>“The brush this time Mia.” </p><p>In answer Mia nodded, and settled against Liana’s thigh once more, flexing to present her bottom. The brazenness of the action struck her and she giggled. A moment later she felt the cold wood of the hairbrush touch against her, patting twice against her buttock. It withdrew. She held her breath. The strike of the heavy brush sent a wave of pain through her still burning rear. She yelped and wriggled. Liana did not let up. The second blow came quickly and again Mia cried out at the pain, a sound edged with pleasure. A pause, Mia caught her breath, and then another rapid pair of strikes caught her. Tears stung her eyes as she cried out, the fire in her bottom rising. </p><p>Another pause, another pair of strikes, so quickly did they come that the sting of each seemed to merge into one, an intense burst that set her tears flowing. Mia shuddered as she caught her breath, already anticipating the next blows, eager for them, reveling in the burn. She received ten pairs of strikes, crying out with full voice, face stained with tears, wondering if she could endure the fierce intensity. She felt the heat between her legs again, the pressure as she bucked with the blows, rubbing against Liana's leg. After the last blows fell. She flopped against the bed, panting, eyes clouded with tears, a grin of satisfaction on her face as she felt the fiery burning in her rear.</p><p>Gently, Liana lifted her. They rose to their feet and Liana took the girl in her arms, stroking her hair and holding her close. Mia buried her face in that thick hair, smelling the scent of sweet oils and of her mistress as gentle, happy, sobs shook her. After a long while Liana began to turn, still in the embrace she lowered Mia to the bed. Lying there with her, arms entwined she whispered in her ear</p><p>“Shall we hear the end of the song?”</p><p>Mia pulled her head back to look into Liana’s eyes. Gently the princess untangled one arm and brushed the tears from Mia’s face. With a wide smile Mia spoke, but she did answer the question, instead, lying there in the intensity of that embrace she spoke her mind.</p><p>“I love you.” She said. Her words shocked her, and her eyes widened with a sudden fear, but Liana stroked her hair and replied.</p><p>“And I love you Mia, you have become most dear to me. Isn’t it funny how fast it has come on?” In truth, for Mia, it had not been fast, she had known she loved Liana for more than a year, though only now was it more than a distant, wild, infatuation. Mia’s tears began anew, happiness and shock bringing a warm flood that Liana’s gentle fingers could not wipe away. They lay there together for a long while as Mia cried and Liana stroked her hair. Eventually the tears began to slow.</p><p>“Let’s finish the song.” whispered Mia, voice choked by a little sob. She reached down then, her fingers sliding over Liana's stomach, down to the top of the princess’ silk panties where they slipped beneath the fabric. She found Liana warm and moist, her fingers caressed her mistress as she thought back to Lucy’s instructions. The princess, starting to breath heavily, reached down and with a trembling hand undid the tie that held her pants in place. Hand freed of the constraining fabric Mia ran her fingers along the lips of Liana’s pussy. After a moment she slid them up again and began to circle the princess clit. Now Liana reached down too placing her fingers between Mia’s legs once again. Gasping with pleasure, each flexing with the other's touch, the pair looked into each other's eyes. Liana leaned forwards and kissied Mia on the mouth, a long kiss that sent a thrill of joy through her every bit as potent as that Liana’s dextrous fingers gave her. Entwined there, their breath began to synchronize. Mia slid a finger into Liana and Liana answered with her own. She could feel the princess trembling, even as she shuddered with the growing pleasure of Liana’s touch. They gasped for breath, moaned, kissed and pulled closer. Breast against breast they writhed as their pleasure grew. Lianas gasps and little cries of pleasure seemed to Mia the sweetest sounds that she had ever heard. Liana slid another finger into her and she moaned, reciprocated. The pleasure grew, Mia felt the orgasm approaching. Liana’s cries were coming fast now, her face flushed red to match her tousled hair. The princess’ eyes starred into Mia’s with an intense and joyous look. They kissed again, the pace of their fingers growing, bodies shaking and then they came together, pleasure washing over them as they cried out with the sweet release. Panting, their breath still matching they lay back but did not turn their faces away. For a long time they lay there, each with an arm still beneath the other. Liana’s free hand stroked Mia’s hair, and Mia’s did the same for her, fingers running through those red locks. Mia did not want to move, it seemed that this must be a dream and that she would soon wake, but Liana was really there. She could feel her warmth, see her breast rise and fall with her still heavy breath, look at her pale, beautiful, face, still flushed red. </p><p>When their breath had returned, Liana rolled onto her side facing Mia, meeting the girl's eyes. She pulled her into a close embrace and there they lay, arms around each other, until Lucy found them in the morning. With a wide grin upon her face the attendant turned and left the room. leaving the lovers to sleep a little longer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A game together.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liana asks Mia if she would like her attendant Lucy to join them for a game.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mia sank back into the downy pillow, her heavy breathing subsiding. Beside her the pink, flushed face of princess Lianna emerged from beneath the blankets, her red hair dishevelled and a twinkle in her eye. The princess moved closer, taking Mia in her arms and pulling her into a close embrace. Mia turned her head and whispered into her lovers ear</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Ma'am” her voice was airy, her breathing not fully calmed. She felt that she could still sense the warmth of Liana’s tongue where it had been between her legs. Liana did not reply, but held her closer, cheek to cheek, their naked bodies intertwined. Mia thought how strange it was that she was here, sharing a bed with the princess. It had been a month since she had become her bedmaid, and in truth the relationship was hardly that of a mistress and her servant anymore, they were lovers now, although they still had a lot of fun assuming the old roles and Mia still liked to call Liana Ma’am. Strange as it seemed that she should be a princess lover, it felt natural and that brought a happy smile to her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was early morning. The sun shone in through the lacey curtain of Liana’s room. The pair lay in each other's arms for a long time, but eventually Liana pulled away and rolled over onto her back, reaching out for a little bell that sat on the bedside table. Lucy would already be waiting, probably getting impatient by now for the sun had risen some time ago. Before Mia had started sharing Liana’s bed the attendant would simply have walked in by now and woken the princess herself. These days she let them have their mornings together. Liana rang the bell and sure enough Lucy entered the room almost immediately, she had been waiting by the door. Lucy liked to complain about Liana’s late rising from time to time, but the princess knew she didn’t really mind, Lucy was never without a book to read and she was always glad of a quiet moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled warmly at the couple as she performed a small curtsy to Liana and gave a nod to Mia, all the while holding the tray in her hands steady. She was perfectly presented as always, her neat blonde hair framing her face then curling into two wide ringlets that fell prettily on her shoulders. Her feline ears were perked up and the tip of her tail flicked gently from side to side. Mia was often amazed that Lucy could look so perfect so early in the day and had to remind herself that not only was she a beastkin, and thus not in need of so much sleep, but she was also a mage and according to Liana used a spell to arrange her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy approached the bed and offered the tray to Liana. It held a delicate silver coffee pot and two small cups, as well as two cups of water and a little silver lidded bowl. Liana sat up to take the tray, unashamed at showing Lucy her nakedness. She placed the tray over her lap then washed her mouth out with some of the water and Mia, also sitting up now and similarly comfortable in front of Lucy did the same. Liana poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Mia, who blushed a little as she took it, feeling that it should be her doing the serving. Once Liana had poured her own cup and taken a long sip she turned to her attendant who was standing beside the bed watching the couple with an affectionate look. Lucy was very pleased with the match.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there any news for me this morning Lucy?” the princess asked, her tone making it quite clear that she hoped there wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing urgent.” Replied Lucy. She never called Liana M’lady in private as she did in public. “Your father will want you to take lunch with him as there are guests, but he plans to take them hunting for a few days so you won’t have to join them for anything other than lunch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liana sighed and took another sip of her coffee, then she spoke. “I suppose it’s not too bad. Thank you Lucy. I’d like to take a bath this morning, could you have one drawn for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” replied Lucy with a smile and she turned and left the room. Once she was gone Liana turned to Mia and spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to ask you something Mia, and it’s very important to remember that you are free to say no, I won’t mind at all and I’ll never ask again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mia, immediately curious, nodded her understanding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before I met you, me and Lucy used to share a bed some nights, and do other things as well. It was never like you and me, we were always just friends, but it was fun. Lucy is very skilled and she can do things with her magic. I wondered if you would be interested in having her join us sometime. I’m sure she would like to, though you don’t need to worry if you aren’t interested, she has other people and she’s not the jealous type at all. She’s very happy we have each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mia didn’t answer immediately. She had always assumed that Liana and Lucy had done such things. She’d actually lain awake at night imagining just that quite a few times before she and Liana had become close, it had always been an appealing thing to think about. When she thought about the suitors that pursued Liana’s hand she always felt a little sick, but when she thought of Lucy and Liana she felt something quite different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liana had an anxious look on her face that seemed out of place on one who was usually so confident. She was concerned that Mia might be upset by the question. She wouldn’t have asked if she wasn’t fairly sure Mia would be interested, but it was nerve wracking, if she was wrong it might feel very hurtful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the princess's anxious expression Mia smiled and answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s a very good idea. You know, I used to fantasise about the two of you sometimes.” Mia blushed a little as she answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liana laughed as her anxious expression fell away into a relieved smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was sure you’d be interested. I really wouldn’t have asked otherwise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair smiled at each and Liana leaned over and place a soft kiss on Mia’s cheek, making her blush, then the princess put down her coffee cup and spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you join me for my bath?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mia nodded enthusiastically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That evening Mia and Liana sat on the princess’ bed. Both wore nothing but their cotton side-laced panties. They sat side by side, their hands on their laps, and did not speak. By the side of the bed their other clothes were neatly folded in two tidy piles. It was all part of the game, all discussed in advance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liana had told Mia how, as a princess, she had never truly been punished. “It would not do to treat royalty like a common servant” she had said, in the mocking tone she used to impersonate her father. She thought that might be why the idea had become so exciting to her, both to punish others and, a little to Mia’s surprise, to be punished herself. Of course it wasn’t that Mia couldn’t understand the attraction, but she had never considered Liana wanting to be the submissive one. Apparently though she often had been, playing the naughty servant to Lucy’s stern mistress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The princess had suggested they play that same game tonight and, after she got over her surprise, Mia had found the idea very appealing indeed. She was looking forward to sharing the experience with Liana and she found she was also rather looking forward to seeing Liana spanked, she couldn’t really picture it, but it was an arousing thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had come from Lucy's room. The attendant come mistress had told them in an imperious tone how they had failed in their tasks as servants and would now suffer the consequences. After a thorough scolding, so convincing in its stern tone that Mia couldn’t help but marvel a little at the quality of Lucy’s acting, they had been sent to their room, ordered to strip to their panties, fold their clothes neatly and wait in silence until Lucy came to deliver their punishment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed they had been sitting there for a very long time. There was a sort of tension in the air that Mia found exhilarating, making her think of the cold stone corridor of the palace dungeon where she had waited to be punished by Liana. Stealing a glance at Liana now she could tell that the princess felt it too. She was taking her role in the game very seriously, but her eyes had a sparkle that Mia had learned to recognise, a relaxed contentment that Mia thought Liana had not enjoyed often enough in her life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One couldn’t say the life of a princess was hard, but it lacked certain freedoms that some others in the kingdom took for granted. Being punished was not a freedom of course, but Mia thought it seemed that way to Liana. It was an escape from her restricted role. Clearly she also found it quite exciting, Mia could see the hardness of her bare nipples despite the warm air of the room. Her eyes were lingering on that very pleasant sight when she heard the door swing open and, remembering her own role, turned quickly to look forwards once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mia kept her eyes forward as Lucy stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She heard the attendant say something in a language she couldn’t understand. It was a spell of silence so no one outside could listen in, she’d heard Lucy use it before. Though she’d known her well for weeks now and seen a fair bit of her magic, the strange sound of that language and the knowledge of what it was still made her shiver a little, like a gust of cold wind was sweeping over her, although the air was still, Liana never seemed to feel it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her spell completed, Lucy walked around the bed with a confident stride and stood in front of the two girls. She wore a stern expression, looking every bit the disappointed mistress. She was dressed in a white blouse covered by a tight fitting cream jacket, cut just above the breast so it showed a square of the fine white cloth of the blouse. Her skirt reached just a little more than half way down her thighs, hanging over the top of her long black socks and she wore fine ankle boots of soft pale leather. Her tail swayed slowly from side to side as she took in the pair on the bed. In her hand was a paddle of polished wood. It was long and thick but not very wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mia glanced to the side at Liana and saw that she was playing her part well, she had a look of nervous fear on her face that sent a little flutter through Mia’s heart, though she knew very well it was just for show. It was so strange and endearing that she forgot her own part in the game for a moment and simply stared at Liana. Lucy’s voice snapped her back around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stand up!” The attendant's tail swished as she spoke and Mia found herself almost jumping to her feet. Lucy continued, her stern amber eyes moving slowly from one girl to the other as she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two have caused a lot of trouble for me. I run a neat house here and I can’t have girls like you ruining things. You will be punished properly and after this I expect you to improve. Do you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mia and Liana answered together “Yes Ma’am!” Mia could hear the enthusiasm in Liana’s voice even as the princess tried to play the role of the frightened servant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy placed the paddle on the dresser behind her and turned back to face the girls. Pointing to a spot at the side of the room she spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stand over there.” As Mia and Liana did as they were told she strode past them and sat down on the bed, her tail wrapping around the side of her hip and hanging down beside her leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now then. I will spank each of you with my hand to start with and when you are properly warmed up you will both get your paddling together. Liana, you will be first. Come over her and lie over my lap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mia found that she was very much looking forward to this. Already she could feel her arousal growing as she watched Liana walk slowly across the room and let Lucy pull her down over her lap. She found that the dressing mirror opposite her was positioned just right so that she could see the princess face as she lay over her attendant, Liana was smiling, her eyes twinkling with anticipation. Taking her time, Lucy undid the small buttons of her coat and removed it, then she held it out and spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mia. Take this, fold it, put it down by your own clothes and then return to your position.” Mia did as she commanded. As she crouched to place down the jacket she stole a glance at Liana and saw a little spot of moisture on her tight fitting panties. When she returned to her position by the wall Lucy was undoing her shirt cuffs and rolling up her sleeves. When she finished she placed a hand on Liana’s back and the other on her bottom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will begin now Liana, let this be a lesson to you.” Lucy had barely finished speaking when she brought back her hand and delivered a sharp slap to the princess’ bottom. Liana gasped and flexed her back a little. The next slap rang against the other cheek and again the princess gasped. Mia could tell the slaps were hard and she imagined the sting Liana felt. The attendant did not let up, her strikes beat out a steady rhythm on the princess behind and with each one Liana’s gasps grew louder, turning into little cries of pain and unmistakable pleasure. The sound was sweet in Mia’s ears and she could feel the growing warmth between her legs as she imagined the sensations Liana was experiencing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The slaps continued. The princess began to squirm as her attendant delivered blow after blow to her behind. Mia could see the skin, where it showed below her panties, reddening to match the long hair which bounced as she wriggled and flexed under the blows. In the mirror she could see Liana’s face, her pleasure was evident even while she cried out as each blow found her behind. Mia was burning now, she wanted to reach down between her legs, but that wouldn’t be fitting, wouldn’t be part of the game, and that only made the sensation more intense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a final pair of quick hard slaps Lucy stopped her rhythm. Liana flopped down against her attendants legs, gasping for breath, a misty eyed, satisfied, look on her face. Lucy rubbed her hands together for a moment then reached down and with dexterous fingers undid the two knots that held Liana’s panties, pulled them away and let them drop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will get twenty more on your bare skin Liana” Lucy said in her imperious tone. “After that you will stand up, collect your panties and place them with your other clothes. Then you will go to your position by the wall. Do you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liana did not reply for a second, still breathing heavily. Lucy gave her bottom a light slap, bringing a little gasp from the princess, and repeated the question “Do you understand me Liana?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time Liana answered. “Yes Ma’am.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. These will be painful, but they are well deserved. Get ready.” Lucy caught Liana’s eye in the mirror and the princess gave her a roguish smile, then she dropped her head and lifted her bottom a little, offering it up for punishment. The provocative motion and the clear site of Liana’s arousal as it revealed the princess pussy sent a little shiver of excitement through Mia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy placed her hand on Liana’s behind once again. She gave the naked, reddened, skin a pair of gentle taps then drew back her hand and delivered a hard slap. Liana yelped and tossed her head back, her long red hair flying up with the motion. Lucy gave her little time to recover. The next slap was just as hard and again Liana bucked under the blow as she yelped. Mia could imagine the sharp pain and also the luxurious burn it would leave behind, she was looking forward to her turn. Liana continued to yelp and wriggle as the blows rang against her skin. Mia could see in the mirror that there were tears in her lover's eyes, but the pleasure on her face was unmistakable. After ten strikes Lucy gave Liana a moment to catch her breath. The princess shuddered and moaned softly and Lucy gently rubbed her behind. After a moment she spoke again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last ten Liana. Are you ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Ma’am” Liana's voice was husky as she spoke between deep breaths. Once again Lucy patted the punished skin and drew back her hand. The ten blows came quickly. Each a ringing slap that brought a yelp of pained pleasure from the princess as she twisted and wriggled under the punishment. By the time the last two blows landed the sound had merged together into one long cry, far more of pleasure than of pain. After that tenth blow Liana collapsed down, all the tension leaving her body as she let out a soft sighing moan of satisfaction and began to catch her breath. Lucy rubbed her bottom, which was now bright red, her delicate fingers caressing the skin. Liana made little satisfied sounds of enjoyment as her attendant stroked her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mia had been entranced, watching the punishment and listening to the sweet sound of the pleasure Liana took in the pain, but now she was acutely aware of the effect that sound, and the sight of Liana wriggling under Lucy’s firm hand, had had on her. Her pussy throbbed with her arousal and it took real effort not to reach down between her legs to relive it, but there was a pleasure too in denying herself the release.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched as the attendant gently guided Liana back to her feet. The tender affection Lucy felt for the princess was obvious in the way she helped her up and looked her in the eye with a reassuring smile, but when she saw the satisfied look and was sure that Liana had enjoyed the spanking she resumed her dominant persona and spoke in her commanding tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pick up your panties, put them with your clothes and go to your position. Keep your hands off your behind, you deserve the burn you’re feeling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liana did as she was told. As she walked to take her place beside the wall Mia could see the mist of tears in her eyes, but her face still wore a look of deep contented satisfaction. She smiled flirtatiously at Mia as she approached. Seeing the princess like this, eyes full of happy tears and her bottom red from it’s punishment sent a wave of affection through Mia and she wanted to embrace her right there. Maybe reading her desire Liana grasped her hand as she came to stand beside her and gave it a tight squeeze, turning and grinning at her, the look on her face and the feel of her hand filled Mia’s head with a warm fuzz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy cleared her throat, bringing Mia’s attention back to her before she spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is your turn now Mia, come her and lie over my lap.” Mia did as she was told, crossing the soft carpet to stand beside Lucy, who took her arm and guided her down over her lap. She felt the fabric of the attendant's skirt and the soft silk of her socks against her naked skin. Through both she felt the heat of Lucy’s body. The attendant placed a warm hand on her back and she felt the other come to rest against her cotton panties, cupping the cheek of her behind. She shuddered a little and felt the heat between her legs grow stronger still. Lucy spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your punishment will start now Mia. I hope it teaches you to behave better in future.” Mia was going to reply, but before she could the sharp force of Lucy’s first slap found her behind and her half formed word became a gasp. The blow was intense, even through the cotton panties, a stinging pain that quickly became a glowing warmth. The next came and she gasped once more, flexing a little with the sting. Lucy’s rhythm was steady and her hand was firm. She delivered a pattern of sharp slaps that filled Mia’s behind with stinging pain and building heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy’s hand was still on her back, pushing her down over her legs as Mia wriggled, unable to hold still as the blows rang against her. As the pain rose her gasps became soft cries and her breathing grew quicker. The rhythm continued unbroken, sharp and painful but gloriously exhilarating. Mia could see the mirror, she thought Liana was watching her face but she had little time to think, the pain and the pleasure dominating her thoughts with their intensity. She flexed her body and tossed her head, she could feel the start of tears stinging her eyes as the punishing slaps stung her behind. A final pair of ringing blows drew a cry of pain that wavered and rose again as the second of the pair found her. The heat in her behind was fiery and as she sunk down over Lucy's legs she was acutely aware of the matching heat in her pussy. She looked at Liana in the mirror through misty eyes, she could see the princess biting her lip a little, her fingers fidgeting at her sides, and she knew Liana was longing to relieve her own heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her attention was drawn away from the princess as she felt Lucy’s fingers undo the knots of her panties. She groaned a little as Lucy pulled the fabric away and it slid across her wet pussy. She certainly didn’t sound like the penitent servant she was supposed to be. The hot pain and the throbbing between her legs had swept her role from her mind and she was lost in the moment. Again she groaned as Lucy’s long fingers brushed against her behind and then began to softly rub her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will get twenty on your bare skin just like Liana did Mia. Then you will stand, retrieve your panties and put them on the pile before returning to your position by the wall. Do you understand me?” Lucy’s voice was stern but quiet, and the harsh tone did not match the tenderness of her touch as she massaged Mia’s punished skin. Mia replied quickly, eager for more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Ma’am.” As soon as she had spoken Lucy’s hand lifted away and a moment later the blow rang against her flesh. She cried out at the sharp pain, far more intense without the protection of the thin cotton. The next blow brought the sting of tears to her eyes even as she yelped with pleasure. The rhythm of the blows was slow, but the sting of their force and the heat they left was luxuriously intense. Mia cried out with each one, the cries fading into shuddering sighs of pleasure before rising again with the next slap. She could feel the warmth of Lucy’s body and the soft fabric of her skirt as she squirmed under the punishment. The tenth blow made her throw back her head as the pain brought a delighted yelp from her mouth. Lucy paused and once again began to rub Mia’s behind. The soft touch felt wonderful on her burning skin. She breathed heavily, enjoying the burning heat and the gentle caress. After a long moment the attendant spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have ten more to go Mia. Are you ready?” Mia knew if she said no Lucy would stop, but she didn’t want her to. She shuddered with anticipation of what was to come as she replied, remembering the quick hard slaps Lucy had given Liana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am ready for my punishment Ma’am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl Mia.” replied Lucy as she lifted her hand away. As she had with Liana, Lucy delivered Mia’s last ten slaps quickly, striking hard in a rapid rhythm and holding the girl against her lap with a firm hand. Mia cried out as the first slap landed, delivering an electrifying sting which had no time to fade before the next slap came. Her cry rose again, full throated now, as one blow then the next rang against her. They seemed to merge together, the sharp stings flaring the heat, and she voiced a long shuddering cry of pleasure and pain that rose and fell as the blows fell. It took only a few moments, but to Mia, writhing under the fiery intensity, lost in the sensation, it seemed far longer. As the last blow landed she fell against Lucy, all the air gone from her. She took a long breath and moaned softly as she exhaled. Lucy was massaging her bottom now and Mia felt a sense of enormous comfort as she lay there, muscles relaxed enjoying the fiery burn and the soft touch. In the mirror she could see Liana, the princess was biting her lip again and her face was flushed, Mia could see her arousal in her face and in her clearly moistened pussy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a long while Lucy placed a hand on Mia’s shoulder and gently helped her to her feet. As Mia stood Lucy looked up into her face and her expression was tender, she smiled at Mia and Mia smiled back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steeping back, Mia crouched and picked up her panties from where they had dropped to the floor. She stood, folded them and walked over the the neat little pile of clothes beside the bed where she placed down. Then she turned and walked back towards the spot by the wall where Liana was standing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she walked she let her eyes run up Liana’s body, taking in her pale skin, her clear arousal, her round breasts with little hardened nipples, and her eyes. The princess too ran her eyes over Mia then met her gaze with a sultry smile. When Mia stood beside her she took her hand and squeezed it gently. They waited as Lucy rubbed her hands together for a moment, straightened her skirt and stood. The attendant’s face was a little flushed and Mia thought she could see her nipples, hard against the fabric of her blouse. She turned to face Mia and the princess, her tail swishing side to side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you are learning your lesson girls.” She said, returning to the persona of the stern mistress. She paused, waiting for a reply. Mia and Liana answered together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Ma’am.” Both sounded more enthusiastic than a punished servant should really have done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad I am getting through to you, but your punishment is not finished yet. Next you will be paddled and you will take this part of your punishment together. Are you ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liana squeezed Mia’s hand again and turned to look at her, a questioning look on her face. Mia nodded and they spoke together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Ma’am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girls” said Lucy, then continued “Come and stand in front of the bed and face towards it.” With a parting squeeze Liana let go of Mia’s hand and the pair walked over to the bed and stood side by side facing it. Lucy stepped up behind Mia and put one hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder. She slowly guided her down onto the bed. Mia let Lucy position her so that she was lying at an angle across the bed, her hips on the mattress so that she was lying rather than kneeling, but her bottom was just at the edge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bedclothes were soft against her skin. A moment later Lucy guided Liana down at the opposite angle positioning her so that her stomach was lying across the small of Mia’s back. Both girls' bottoms were exposed at the edge of the bed. Mia could feel Liana’s breathing, her chest brushing against her side as it rose and fell. She could feel the warmth and the smoothness of her skin, and the weight of her body pushing her down into the soft mattress. The close contact made the heat between her legs grow further and she longed for a release. She turned her face and found Liana already looking at her over her shoulder with a flirtatious expression in her eyes, a lock of her long red hair falling over her face. Silently the princess mouthed “I love you” and Mia replied in kind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind the pair Lucy retrieved the paddle and walked towards the bed. She positioned herself to the side of the girls where she could easily reach both of their exposed bottoms, still bright red from the spanking they had received. She placed a hand on Liana’s back and spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will each get ten swats.” As she spoke she gently placed the paddle across each girl’s behind in turn. “The first five will be in a set, first five for you Liana and then five for Mia. For the last five you will take turns to receive a swat each. Do you understand me girls?” Once again they answered together</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Ma’am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Then I will begin with your first five Liana. Are you both ready?”. Mia could feel her heart beating quickly as she answered with the familiar “Yes Ma’am”. Lying here, skin to skin with Liana and about to receive her punishment. The heat between her legs had not faded and even the soft touch of the bedclothes against her pussy sent a little shiver through her now. Her bottom too was still filled with a delightful warmth. Liana had turned away, preparing herself for the swats. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first swat came with a ringing slap and Mia felt Liana slide against her as she let out a gasping cry that was almost a moan and flexed her body. Her breath came faster and Mia felt each rise and fall of her chest. She heard the quiet sound of the paddle as Lucy gave Liana a gentle tap and then the louder ringing sound of the swat and Liana’s answering cry. The princess’ breathing grew faster still and Mia saw her clutching the silk bedsheet as she let out a shuddering gasp. Again the quiet tap and then the ringing swat and again Liana arched her back and clutched at the fabric, sliding against Mia as she yelped with pain and sank back with a moan of open pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next swat was louder and Liana cried out with full voice tugging at the bedsheets, her hair flying up around her face as she arched her back once more. She flopped back to the bed, her weight against Mia and her breathing heavy, but interrupted by little moans of pleasure. Mia heard the tap before the final swat and saw Liana ready herself, biting her lip as she prepared for the blow. When it came it rang against the princess’ with a loud slap but it could not match Liana’s cry which was close to a scream, breaking a little as she threw back her head and she gasped for breath, pushing herself against Mia as she flexed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The set over the princess collapsed back to the bed, her breathing rapid. She turned her red flushed face towards Mia. There were tears in her eyes, but her expression was one of glowing contentment. Mia gazed into her lover’s eyes as she felt her warmth and her weight against her naked skin, and the unbearable throbbing heat between her legs. A moment later she felt the paddle press against her bottom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wood was cool against the still warm skin of her behind. She turned to face forwards, and shuddered a little, anticipating the blows. Lucy pressed the paddle against her, lifting the cheeks of her bottom. She gave Mia a soft pat and she gasped softly at the touch. The paddle drew back again and there was a moment of tension in which Mia could feel only her own heartbeat and the warmth of Liana against her back, then the swat came. It was not hard, but the paddle was thick and heavy and it rang against her skin with a loud slap. The pain was intense and she cried out as it washed over her, instinctively snatching at the bedsheets as Liana had done. She felt tears sting her eyes, but the pain dispersed into a brilliant heat and she sighed with pleasure as her muscles relaxed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy patted her behind once more with the paddle and again it withdrew. When it came the swat was harder, the sound filled the room but did not drown out Mia’s answering cry. Again the intense stinging pain washed over her and faded into heat. Liana had lifted herself a little, allowing Mia to flex under the blow and as she did so she pushed herself against the bed and felt the fabric on her pussy. The tap came again and the third swat rang against her. She threw back her head as she cried out, tears now flowing down her face as the wave of  sharp pain faded once more into the fiery burning in her behind. Her breath came quickly as she collapsed against the sheets. After a moment she felt the tap of the paddle once more, the wood still cold against her burning bottom. It withdrew then fell, ringing against her skin and drawing another loud cry from her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mia wondered how she could endure the intensity stinging strikes and the painful, luxurious burning they left behind, but she did not want it to stop. The tap before the last swat came, then a moment of anticipation that seemed to stretch for a very long time. The last swat was the hardest, the pain as it rang against her flesh drove her forward. She pressed against the bed as she arched her back and let out a screaming cry. As intense pain faded into heat she flopped against the bed with a long moan. Her bottom burned and her pussy throbbed. She turned her face towards Liana and met her eyes through her tears. The princess shifted her position a little and reached out a hand. She brushed Mia’s hair away from her face then gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. Mia smiled, feeling Liana’s weight and warmth and the gentle touch of her hand on her face. Lucy allowed them a long moment to gaze into each other's eyes before she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just five more swats to go and your punishment will be done. Are you ready girls?” Liana was still caressing Mia’s face and now she gave her a questioning look. As she had before Mia nodded and they answered together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Ma’am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girls. You will get the first swat Liana, get back into your position.” Taking her hand from Mia’s cheek Liana shifted back into position, her stomach over Mia’s back and her bottom exposed. Her hands lay against the bed and Mia reached out and grasped the princess's left hand with her right and squeezed it tightly, Liana returned the pressure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy laid the paddle against Liana’s behind and the girl let out a soft sigh. The paddle pulled back and the swat fell. Mia felt Liana squeeze her hand and slid against her as flexed and cried out under the blow. As the cry ended and became a moan of pleasure Mia felt the paddle tap against her and a moment later the swat fell bringing once again the wave of sharp pain and reigniting the fire in her behind. She cried out and Liana squeezed her hand as she sunk back down, her breathing heavy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy gave the pair a moment before once again laying the paddle across Liana’s bottom. This time she struck harder still and the princess’ cry was loud and long as she arched her back, red hair flying around her face, hand still gripping tightly to her lovers. Mia’s second swat fell and she too let out a long cry as the agonising sting washed over her. She moaned as she relaxed after the blow and the pair lay panting against the ruffled bed sheets. Lucy delivered the third strikes in quick succession. As Liana’s cry filled the air the slap of the paddle rang against Mia’s skin and her cry joined her lovers, two sounds far more of pleasure than of the pain that caused them. Mia grasped Liana’s hand tightly as the fire burned in her behind, feeling her lover's rapid breath and the warmth of her body. Again the sound of the paddle came and Liana flexed against her as she let out a screaming cry. Then the pain erupted once more across Mia’s bottom and she too cried out, both of them squeezing the others hand as their pain added to the delightful burning in their rears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy took her time with the final swats. As the two girls sank back into the bed, their cries becoming long groans of pleasure, their chests heaving with the heavy breath she laid the paddle against the princess, leaving it there for a long moment, pushing gently against the reddened skin. She brought it back and Liana gasped, tensing a little as she anticipated the blow, but Lucy brought the paddle back down gently and once more let it rest on the girl’s behind. Liana shuddered and now Lucy drew the paddle back further and delivered the princess’ final swat, harder than any before. It rang against the skin with a sound that filled the room and Liana screamed her pleasure and pain as she bucked under the blow, squeezing Mia’s hand with her left and grasping the bedsheet with her right. Pushing herself against her lover as she endured the sting. Slowly she sank down, taking a long shuddering breath and expelling it as a moan of pleasure as the tension left her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mia felt the princess’ weight settle against her, and then she felt the weight of the paddle as it came to rest on her own behind, the wood cool against her burning skin. It lifted away and she tensed, ready for the final swat. It did not fall, the paddle rested against her once again and just as Liana had she shuddered, heart beating fast. It lifted away and a moment later it struck. The pain of the blow was intense, rushing through her as she screamed. Arching her back she pressed herself against the bed, feeling the sharp, overwhelming sting of the pain and the searing heat it left in her rear. Her cry was long and tears came to her eyes once more as she collapsed against the bed, breath coming in ragged gasps as the sensations washed over her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt the tension leaving her body as she sunk into the soft sheets. Liana squeezed her hand and Mia felt her warmth against her as she turned her head once more to look into the princess’ tear streaked, but smiling face. Lucy was rubbing their bottoms now, the paddle discarded, she knelt behind the pair and caressed their punished skin gently. Both of them sighed and groaned with pleasure as they felt the gentle touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a long time they stayed like that, the lovers lying over each other, hands clasped, looking into each other's eyes as Lucy gently caressed them. Their breathing calmed and they smiled. Unclasping their hands they shifted a little so they could reach out and wipe the remains of the tears from each other's eyes. Eventually Lucy spoke, her tone now tender.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You took your punishment very well girls.” She paused for a moment and then, with a playful edge to her voice, she continued “Perhaps you should get a reward. Would you like that?” Both knew what she meant and neither hesitated to reply “Yes Ma’am.”, returning to their positions as they spoke, lifting a little to offer themselves to the attendant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mia felt the slender fingers that had been caressing her behind slide slowly downward, onto her thigh and then around, slipping across the skin and up between her legs. As they brushed against her pussy she moaned, feeling the heat building and anticipating the long denied release. Liana too was moaning as Lucy’s dexterous fingers slid between her own legs. She reached out and grasped Mia’s hand. Mia saw the look of pleasure on the princess's face and felt Lucy’s fingers slide up over the lips of her pussy to brush against her clit. She bit her lip and groaned, flexing a little as the touch sent shivers of pleasure through her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next Lucy’s fingers slipped down once again and gently they parted the lips of her pussy. She heard Liana gasp and felt her grip on her hand tighten, then two fingers sliped inside her and another shuddering moan escaped her lips. She watched Liana’s face as she felt the fingers exploring her, stretching a little then pulling back only to sink deeper once again. Liana was letting out little gasping cries, a steadily rising rhythm that matched the growing pleasure Mia felt as, with a practiced hand, Lucy placed a third finger against her clit and began to circle it. As she did so the attendant spoke a word under her breath and once again Mia felt the cold shiver as the spell was worked, immediately followed by a sensation of electrifying pleasure as a pulse of warm, tingling energy spread from the finger on her clit and those inside her pussy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cried out and heard Liana do the same, soft, mounting, cries of pleasure as the magic washed over them and the fingers continued to slide in and out. Mia could feel her climax coming, but it almost seemed that the magic held it back, letting it build further. Her breathing was quick, she moaned in ecstasy between each breath and heard Liana do the same, a sweet sound of pleasure. The rhythm of their moaning rose and they began to cry out as Lucy’s fingers caressed their clits and slid back and forth inside them, waves of tingling energy spreading through them, making their bodies writhe against one another as the pleasure grew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mia thought she heard another word, but she could not be sure, for as it began to form the orgasm came, washing over her in a hot wave as she let out a full throated cry and arched her back, flexing with the flow. It seemed to last forever, she heard Liana’s voice, quavering and full of ecstasy, and her own matching it. The pleasure seemed to come in waves, each seeming to fade just as the next broke over her. She thought she was crying out her pleasure, but she could not be sure as the sensation filled her mind. Slowly, long moment by long moment it began to pass, dissipating like ripples in a pond. As her senses returned she lay on the bed her breath heavy, a feeling of complete satisfaction filling her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt Liana lift herself off her, and she too rolled to the side. looking over at the Princess she saw her lying facing her, her usually pale face flushed to match her red hair and her expression relaxed and utterly contented. They gazed across at each other for a long moment and then Liana sat and turned to Lucy. The princess spoke, her voice airy as she regained her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was wonderful Lucy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mia sat up and looked up at the feline girl with an expression of affectionate gratitude. The attendant gave a coy smile as she replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I live to serve your highness.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mia is studying the various regions that make up the kingdom. Liana tells her there will be a test, and penalties for any mistakes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mia looked up from the book she was reading and sighed. She was sitting in the little private library in Liana’s chambers. The book was a record of all the different regions of the kingdom and the noble houses that controlled them, filled with long descriptions of the produce of the regions and the family histories of their rulers. Liana had decided that Mia should learn more about the kingdom, and Mia agreed, but this was not an exciting book.</p><p>It was evening and the lamplight gave the room a warm glow. The princess sat nearby in an armchair reading a far more interesting book. They had been here for several hours. Mia sighed again, not a little dramatically, and Liana looked up from her own reading.</p><p>“Are you bored already?” She asked in a teasing tone.</p><p>Mia turned to look at her as she replied.</p><p>“How could I not be? These aren’t exactly exciting stories like the one you’re reading you know.”</p><p>Liana replied in a stern voice, assuming an expression of mock outrage as she did so.</p><p>“That is very important history you’re criticising. I learned it all when I was just a child and I didn’t complain.” She was looking over the top of her book and Mia thought she was having trouble keeping a straight face. She imagined there had been rather a lot of complaining. The princess continued.</p><p>“Anyway, you had better pay attention because there will be a test.”</p><p>This was the first Mia had heard of a test, but she got the feeling Liana has something fun in mind. She replied with exaggerated surprise. “A test!”</p><p>“Yes. Tomorrow evening. I expect you to remember all the family names and when and how they earned their titles.” </p><p>The princess had put down her book now and she was fixing Mia with a stern expression, just a little too stern to be taken seriously. Mia pouted and held her gaze for a moment before she replied.</p><p>“I’ll never remember all that by then, there are so many of them.” She could see a flirtatious look in Liana’s eyes but the princess maintained her stern tone when she spoke.</p><p>“Then you had better study harder. There will be penalties for any wrong answers.”</p><p>Mia was sure she knew exactly what kind of penalties Liana had in mind. She was looking forward to them.</p><p>---</p><p>The next evening Mia was once again in the little library with the book infront of her. An hourglass sat on the desk beside it, not many grains left in the top half. Once it ran out she was to go to Liana’s study for her test. She had, infact, been studying. She thought she had managed to memorise most of the noble families and their domains, but she wasn’t going to be doing well in the test. Doing well would be no fun at all. </p><p>When the last grains of sand fell Mia closed the book and, with more enthusiasm than any student on their way to an exam, she hopped out of her chair and headed into the corridor.</p><p>Liana’s study was one door down from her bedroom. Although they had been lovers for several months now, Mia had not often been inside. She stood in front of the mahogany door and spent a moment straightening her hair and adjusting her skirt before knocking. There was a long pause, before Liana answered. </p><p>“You may enter.” </p><p>The princess spoke slowly, with a commanding and serious tone. Mia could feel her heart beating faster in anticipation as she turned the door handle and entered the study. </p><p>The room was small. The back wall covered with bookshelves, broken only by a large window, now veiled by a silk curtain. Two covered lamps gave the space a warm glow. </p><p>In the middle of the room was a large mahogany desk with a dark green leather cover. Liana sat behind the desk, her deep red hair tied back and a stern expression on her face. On the desk were a pair of implements. Mia smiled a little as she saw them, but forced the expression away, playing her role as the nervous student.  </p><p>The first implement was a small wooden paddle with a round end. The second was a cane. Mia knew the paddle, but the cane was new. It was long, straight and fairly thick. One end was wrapped around with leather to make a grip. She felt a little shudder of anticipation as she looked at it, wondering how it would feel against her skin. Liana spoke.</p><p>“I hope you have done well with your studies Mia. As I see you have noticed, I have some implements ready to make sure you pay the proper penalty if you have been lazy.” A slight, flirtatious smile crossed the Princess's face as she spoke. “Have you been lazy Mia?”</p><p>Mia was appreciating Liana’s swept back hair and the penetrating look in her eyes. The question took her a little off guard and she felt herself blushing as she stammered her reply.</p><p>“No Ma’am.”</p><p>The princess smiled a knowing smile before she continued.</p><p>“We will see Mia. I will explain the test now. I will ask you about ten of the kingdom's regions. For each one you will tell me which family rules there, when they took control and how they earned the privilege.” Mia thought she could probably do all that for most of the regions. She also thought she probably wouldn’t. Liana continued her explanation. </p><p>“When we begin the test you will bend over the desk and I will give you the name of a region. If you tell me about it correctly I will give you the next region. If you answer incorrectly you will be spanked as a penalty. Do you understand so far?”</p><p>Mia was trying not to smile, a nervous student wouldn’t be smiling. She knew Liana would not force this on her if she didn’t want it, and they had a word that would alway stop any of these games, but the fantasy of not having control sent a giddy shiver through her. When she answered she tried to sound like the apprehensive student she was supposed to be. </p><p>“Yes Ma’am. I understand.” </p><p>Liana smiled softly before she continued.</p><p>“For every penalty you suffer the next will be more severe. The first penalty will be delivered by hand over your undergarments, but if you continue to answer incorrectly eventually you will feel the cane on your bare behind. If you fail to answer too many questions you will fail the test and suffer a further penalty. Do you understand?”</p><p>Liana was speaking in a commanding tone and her expression was stern, every bit the dominant mistress. Mia was once again too busy admiring her lover and imagining what was to come to notice the question. Liana repeated herself, her tone sharp.</p><p>“Do you understand me Mia?”</p><p>Snapping out of her thoughts Mia replied</p><p>“Yes Ma’am. I understand.”</p><p>Now Liana stood up. She stepped aside, pushed the chair under the desk and, with a slow pace, walked around to stand beside Mia, fixing her all the while with a stern gaze.</p><p>“Now Mia. When I tell you, you will step forward and bend down over the desk. You will keep your legs apart and you will keep them straight. You will not move from your position unless you are told to do so. Is that clear.”</p><p>Mia’s heart was fluttering with anticipation now. She answered with as steady a tone as she could manage.</p><p>“Yes Ma’am. It’s clear.”</p><p>The princess stepped a little closer. Mia could feel her breath on the side of her neck as she spoke.</p><p>“Good. Now, bend over the desk.”</p><p>Mia stepped forward. Slowly, imagining Liana’s eyes watching her as she did so. She bent forward and lowered herself over the desk. The leather cover was cool through her thin blouse. She rested against the wide top, her arms stretched out infront of her and her chest pressed against the leather. Her legs were spread a little apart and her bottom slightly raised. She felt that she could feel Liana’s eyes on her and she lifted her behind a little higher, presenting it to her lover.</p><p>There was a long moment of silence. Mia turned her head to look at the implements that now lay beside her and imagined how they were going to feel, she was very curious about the cane. She heard Liana step forward and then felt the warm touch of the princess fingers against her legs as Liana reached down, lifted her skirt and folded it over her back, exposing her thin cotton panties and her bare thighs. Liana spoke.</p><p>“We will start the test now Mia. Remember that if you do not answer correctly you will have to endure the penalty. Are you ready?”</p><p>Mia did not let herself sound eager, she answered in a quiet, anxious, voice.</p><p>“Yes Ma’am. I’m ready.”</p><p>Liana’s hand rested on her lower back, holding her skirt in place. The princess spoke again.</p><p>“The first one is easy Mia. North March.”</p><p>Mia knew this one, she was tempted to get it wrong, but she wanted to show that she had learned something. She answered with a nervous tone, enjoying her role as the frightened student.</p><p>“The Grey’s rule North March. They took control in the year 872. The king granted them the title for their heroism in the war with the northmen that year.”</p><p>Liana was silent for a moment, and Mia wondered if maybe she had been too sure of herself, but then the princess spoke.</p><p>“Very good Mia, you are correct.” Mia thought she could hear a little disappointment in Liana’s voice, but the stern tone returned as she continued. “Now, the next region is East March.”</p><p>Mia knew this one too, but she didn’t want to answer right anymore. She hesitated for a moment then, trying to sound unsure, she gave the wrong answer.</p><p>“The Orlands rule East March. They took control in...” She hesitated and Liana broke the silence.</p><p>“That is not correct Mia. The rulers of East March are the Farrels. I am afraid you will have to take a penalty. The first penalty will be twenty strikes with the hand over your undergarments. Are you ready.”</p><p>Mia felt Liana’s hand on her back, pushing her down a little onto the desk. She shifted her position a little, then answered the princess, trying not to sound too excited.</p><p>“I’m ready Ma’am.” </p><p>There was a moment of silence. Mia pressed herself against the desk, raising her behind slightly and biting her lip as she anticipated the first blow. Liana made her wait. She could feel the warmth between her legs growing and becoming moist. She flexed her toes, lifting herself a little, pushing against the hand that held her down to the desk. Then the first slap came. It was hard, giving a sharp sting even through the cotton of her panties. She bit her lip, holding back a gasp as the blow pushed her thighs against the desk. The next slap found her other cheek and again the firm blow stung through the thin cotton. </p><p>Liana began to strike with a slow, steady rhythm. Each firm slap ringing against Mia’s behind. The blows left a painful sting and Mia began to feel heat building in her behind, fed by each stinging strike. She wanted to gasp and moan with each slap, but she forced herself to stay quiet, enjoying the struggle. She bit her lip and flexed, grasping the edge of the desk with her outstretched hands, clutching at it as the pain of each slap faded into the building heat.</p><p>After ten blows the princess increased her pace. Mia squeezed the edge of the desk and wriggled under the punishment, Liana’s hand on her back keeping her pressed down firmly. The burn grew and the sting of each slap became more intense. She tried to stay quiet as the sharp pain of the slaps fed the heat in her behind. She let out a silent gasp as the princess delivered the sixteenth slap. The next brought another, the pain of the sting forcing it from her. She bit her lip and endured the next silently, feeling the delightful burn the sting left behind. </p><p>The next blow was harder, it rang against her bottom with full force, sending a wave of exhilarating pain through her that forced a little cry out of her mouth. As that cry ended the final blow found her other cheek and she flexed as she cried out anew, then sank down, letting her weight fall against the desk. Her breathing was heavy and the heat left by the slaps was burning now. She let herself smile, forgetting for a moment her role in the game as she enjoyed the heat. She could feel Liana’s hand on her behind, warm through the thin fabric of her panties.</p><p>The princess stroked her lover for a long while as Mia’s heavy breathing slowed. Gently massaging her. Eventually she spoke again, lifting her hand from the girl’s behind and returning to her stern persona.</p><p>“You endured your penalty well Mia, but the next will be more severe. If you make a further mistake you will receive another twenty strikes but you will not have your undergarments to shield you. Are you ready to continue?”</p><p>Mia forced the smile from her face, getting into character again as she replied in a timid voice.</p><p>“Yes Ma’am. I’ll try to do better this time Ma’am.” Liana gave a soft laugh at that and there was a pause before she spoke again.</p><p>“The next region is the Western Winter Coast.”</p><p>This one Mia was not sure of. She had been going to answer wrong of course, but now she wanted to know if the name that came to her was right. She answered with genuine uncertainty.</p><p>“The Western Winter Coast is ruled by the Gorlic family. They gained their title in the year 1084 after the head of their house saved the queen's life.” She was pretty sure she had got this one, and she rather wished she’d just answered wrong. Liana spoke.</p><p>“I’m sorry Mia but that is incorrect. The Gorlic family rule in the Eastern Winter Coast region.”</p><p>Mia found herself pouting, torn between annoyance that she had got it wrong and anticipation of the penalty to come. Liana continued.</p><p>“You should know these early answers Mia, these are the more well known regions. You will have to suffer another penalty for your lack of diligence.”</p><p>As the princess spoke Mia felt her fingers on her thighs, slowly they slid up then slipped under the edge of her panties. With a slow motion Liana lowered them, sliding the cotton across her still warm skin then allowing it to drop. A little shiver of anticipation ran through Mia as she felt the cold air of the room against her exposed skin. Once again she felt Liana’s hand rest against her back, pushing her down onto the desk. The Princess's other hand came to rest on her behind, the smooth skin warm against her own. She lifted her bottom, pushing against the Princess's palm, offering herself for her punishment. Liana spoke, a slightly breathless edge entering her voice.</p><p>“Are you ready to suffer your penalty Mia?”</p><p>Mia didn’t really try to sound nervous this time, she was enjoying the warm hand against her skin and the still exotic thrill of offering herself up so brazenly to the princess. She answered.</p><p>“Yes Ma’am. I’m ready for my penalty.”</p><p>Liana pushed her down against the desk a little more firmly, her hand sliding further up her back. Mia could feel her breasts pushing against the leather cover. The hand on her behind withdrew and she tensed a little, anticipating the blow.</p><p>Liana’s strike was firm, the sound of the slap against Mia’s bare skin filled the room. The sting was sharp and painful. She flexed against the desk, held down by her lover's firm hand as she gasped. The pain faded into heat and she relaxed, only to flex again as the next stinging blow rang against her. She clutched the edge of the desk, each hard slap bringing a breathless gasp from her mouth as she pressed her thighs against the wood and arched her back, enduring the thrilling pain, far stronger now without the thin cotton to protect her. The heat the slaps left began to grow intense.  </p><p>This time Liana did not increase her pace after the tenth slap but rather began to strike with greater force. The pain of the blows began to break through Mia’s composure and the clapping sound of each against her skin was followed by a little yelp as she wriggled and flexed. She felt her nails digging into the leather of the desk as she clutched the edge, pushing herself against it as the blows sent waves of sharp pain through her, feeding the luxurious burn in her behind. She allowed herself to get lost in the sensation, her little yelping cries faded into soft moans before rising once more as the next blow came.</p><p>The final two strikes were delivered with full force. Mia felt the ringing slap and the sharp pain and she cried out, louder now. She flexed under the punishment but Liana’s hand held her against the desk. Before she caught her breath the final blow rang against her skin and she let out a long breathless cry as the pain washed over her, then collapsed against the desk as it faded into burning heat. Her breath came in gasps as she lay against the soft leather. She had quite forgotten her role and she let her outward breaths become soft, satisfied moans.</p><p>Once again Liana was stroking her bottom, caressing the burning skin. Gently lifting the cheeks of her behind, her long fingers pressing softly into the skin. Though the heat in her bottom was fiery, Mia was acutely aware of another heat between her legs, which grew as she felt the Princess's slender fingers against her skin. Liana continued to caress her, her fingers running across the punished skin. Slowly her hand moved down, brushing across the top of Mia’s thighs and then teasingly stroking the inside of her legs, sliding up to brush momentarily against her pussy. Mia let out a little groan, but the hand withdrew and delivered a soft slap to her behind that brought a little yelp of surprise from her mouth. The teasing touch left the heat between her legs stronger than ever.</p><p>Mia longed for her lover's touch as she lay against the desk catching her breath, but the denial was its own pleasure. Soon Liana spoke once again.</p><p>“Since you have now got two answers wrong your next penalty will be delivered with the paddle. You will also be naked from the waist down. Now, stand up and turn around to face me.”</p><p>Slowly Mia lifted herself off the desk. She stood, feeling her skirt fall back into place over the tender skin of her behind. Turning, she came face to face with Liana who was standing close. The princess looked her in the eye with a gentle expression and Mia gave a soft smile, which Liana returned, before once again assuming her stern demeanour and taking a step back.</p><p>“You will now remove your skirt and socks. You will then place them neatly beside the desk before returning to your position. Do you understand?”</p><p>Mia replied once more in her shy, nervous voice. </p><p>“Yes Ma’am”</p><p>Then she reached down to remove her skirt. Slowly she unbuckled her belt keeping her eyes on Liana, the princess was maintaining her stern mistress persona. The belt loosened Mia began to slide the skirt down over her thighs, her eyes still fixed on her lover. She was glad to see the Princess's cheeks colour a little and her stern expression waver as she watched her strip. Crouching down  Mia brought the skirt to the floor, lowering her panties the rest of the way as she did so. She stood again and stepped forward, leaving the skirt and panties behind, moving closer to Liana who bit her lip a little. Mia couldn’t help but smile as she watched the princess trying to maintain her stern expression.</p><p>For a moment the two women stared at each other, then Mia turned and slowly, bent forwards to undo the little ties that held up her long socks, presenting her still hot and reddened behind to the princess. She could feel Lianas eyes on her as she slid each sock down, bending double as she did so. </p><p>Crouching to remove the socks she placed them down, folded the skirt and panties then picked up the little bundle. She placed it beside the desk and returned to stand in her position, facing Liana. The princess was blushing quite obviously now, and Mia thought she could see her nipples pressing against her fine silk blouse. Nonetheless Liana assumed her stern expression once more and spoke in a steady, severe tone.</p><p>“You have now got two answers wrong and there have only been three questions. The penalties will be harsher now so I suggest you try to do better. Now, turn around and bend over the desk. If you do not answer this question correctly you will receive ten swats with the paddle.”</p><p>Mia turned and, spreading her naked legs a little wider apart this time, she bent forward over the desk and waited for the next question.</p><p>“The next region is Greenvale.”</p><p>Mia knew this one quite well, but she wasn’t going to deny herself the paddle by getting it right. She answered in her best nervous voice.</p><p>“The Harlek family rule in Greenvale. They have ruled there since…” Liana cut her off.</p><p>“Wrong again Mia. I wonder if you have studied at all. Your penalty will be ten strikes with the paddle.”</p><p>Liana picked up the little round headed paddle from the desk. A moment later Mia felt the Princess's hand, it slid over the top of her bottom and under her blouse, warm against the small of her back, pushing her firmly against the desk.</p><p>“You are doing very poorly Mia.” Liana said, a slightly playful edge to her voice. “You will hold still while you receive your penalty. Keep your legs straight.” The paddle came to rest against Mia’s behind, pressing firmly, the wood cold against her reddened skin. Liana spoke again.  </p><p>“Are you ready?”</p><p>Mia paused for a moment before replying, readying herself for the swats, then she answered.</p><p>“Yes Ma’am.”</p><p>As soon as she spoke the paddle withdrew and she tensed in anticipation, her hands gripping the edge of the desk. There was a moment of silence, and then the paddle swung in against her naked skin. The pain of the swat was intense, a sensation both heavy and sharp that forced a yelp from Mia as she clutched at the edge of the desk and arched her back. Slowly the pain receded into a fiery heat. She tensed again as she felt the paddle touch against her other cheek. It pressed for a moment then withdrew. The second swat matched the first, exhilaratingly painful. Mia let out another little yelp as she squirmed under the blow. The fire burned in both cheeks of her behind now. As she relaxed against the desk she focused on that heat, a smile spreading across her face.</p><p>Liana let the heat sink in before delivering the third swat. It was a little harder and Mia’s yelp was a little louder as she flexed her body in response to the pain. The Princess's hand held her firmly against the desk. The fourth swat came and Mia arched her back and cried out, then let out a little satisfied groan as she relaxed. </p><p>The princess delivered the swats slowly, allowing the painful sting to sink in. Each blow brought a yelp from Mia and her breathing grew rapid. The ninth swat, harder still, forced a louder cry from her and she let out a soft moan as she flopped onto the desk. Her bottom burned with an intense, delightful, heat. She felt the paddle come to rest against her skin. The cold touch against her sent a little shiver up her spine and she tensed in anticipation of the final swat. The paddle stayed pressed against her for what seemed a very long time. She held her breath. Suddenly it withdrew and Liana delivered the swat, harder still. The sharp pain of the heavy blow forced the air from Mia in a yelping cry. She shuddered as the hot pain became a lingering burn, and gasped for breath as she collapsed against the desk, the tension leaving her body.</p><p>She heard Liana place the paddle on the desk and felt her fingers begin to carres the burning skin of her behind. The heat was intense, painful but wonderfully exhilarating. She shuddered as Liana’s hand massaged her. Again the princess fingers slid down over the curve of her bottom. She was conscious of the moisture and heat between her legs as those fingers brushed against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh then slid slowly upwards.</p><p>Mia lifted herself on her toes, offering herself to Liana. The fingers stroked against the lips of her pussy then pulled away. She thought Liana would deny her again but then the fingers returned. Pressing softly against her, parting the lips a little and slipping upwards towards her clit. She let out a little gasp as they brushed against it then slowly, gently, circled. The burning heat in her behind and the little waves of pleasure from the Princess's touch filled her head with a warm mist. Her breath grew heavy as she closed her eyes, losing herself in the sensation. She bit her lip as her pleasure grew more intense, building with the motion of those dexterous fingers, then the touch withdrew leaving her burning. Liana spoke.</p><p>“You don’t deserve to be rewarded if you haven’t been studying.” Mia gave a little groan of protest at the denial.</p><p>Turning her head she saw Liana pick up the paddle once again, then the princess continued in a severe tone.</p><p>“Given your performance so far I wonder if there is really any point in asking, but the next region you must tell me about is the mountains of High March.”</p><p>Mia’s head was still full of fuzzy warmth, but she thought she knew this answer. She hesitated for a moment before deciding it was more fun to get it wrong. Making her voice small and timid she spoke.</p><p>“I’m sorry Ma’am. I don’t know the answer.” There was a moment of silence before Liana spoke.</p><p>“That is very unimpressive Mia. You truly have been lazy.” The Princess's tone was sharp, but Mia could sense the edge of enjoyment in it, Liana was enjoying this as much as her. The scolding continued. </p><p>“Given your terrible performance, your next penalty will be well deserved.” Mia felt the cold wood of the paddle come to rest against her behind once again.</p><p>“You will receive another fifteen with this. Are you ready?”</p><p>Mia did not hesitate to reply.</p><p>“Yes Ma’am.”</p><p>As soon as she spoke the paddle withdrew and the first swat rang against her skin. It was hard, the stinging pain intense. She gasped out a soft cry. This time the second came quickly, another ringing blow that brought the sting of tears to her eyes. Liana did not relent. The strikes came quickly and Mia squirmed and flexed as she yelped with each stinging swat. She lost herself in the intensity of the sensation, hardly registering her own cries as the exhilarating stings fed the burning heat in her bottom. Her hands gripped the desk as she arched her back, Liana’s firm hand holding her down as she delivered the rapid rhythm of blows to her lovers behind. Mia’s cries were loud as she squirmed under the punishment.</p><p>After thirteen hard swats the princess paused. Mia collapsed against the desk, her chest heaving. She shuddered as the sharp pain of the swats faded slowly into fiery heat. It was luxuriously intense, almost unbearable, but gloriously exhilarating. She had not kept count, but she knew they were not done yet. She felt the paddle rest against her once again and Liana spoke.</p><p>“Two more to go Mia. Brace yourself, these will be severe. Are you ready?”</p><p>Mia’s breathing was still rapid, for a moment she caught her breath before replying, letting her pleasure show in her breathy voice.</p><p>“Yes Ma’am. I’m ready.”</p><p>She clutched the edge of the desk, preparing for the blows. For a long moment the paddle stayed pressed against her skin, then it swun back. Mia took a breath. The blow came with full force, sending a shocking wave of pain through her behind that brought a full throated cry from her mouth. She gasped for air then let it out in a shuddering groan as she endured the sting.</p><p>She felt the paddle rest against her other cheek and again she took a breath. It withdrew and the final blow rang against her punished skin. Again she cried out, a long wavering cry that became a moan of pleasure as she flopped against the desk, all the tension flowing out of her. Her skin burned with an intense fire as the pain of the last two blows sunk in. Her breath came in shuddering gasps and tears stung her eyes. She heard the paddle placed on the desk and felt Liana’s hand leave her back. </p><p>After a moment she saw Liana walk around the desk. The princess crouched in front of her and gently wiped a tear from her eye. Mia’s bottom burned as she looked up at the Princess's beautiful face. Liana’s expression was tender. She placed a warm hand against Mia’s cheek and leant in close, her own smooth cheek pressing against her lovers. She whispered softly.</p><p>“Are you enjoying your punishment my love?” She stroked Mia’s hair as the girl replied, her voice still breathy.</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>Mia turned her head and softly kissed Liana’s cheek. The princess spoke again.</p><p>“Would you like to continue?”</p><p>Mia answered quickly.</p><p>“I would.”</p><p>Liana returned Mia’s kiss, her warm lips pressing against her cheek before she stood, her expression stern once more. She paced around the desk, out of Mia’s sight as she spoke. </p><p>“If you cannot answer the next question your penalty will be five strokes of the cane.”</p><p>Mia turned her head to look at the cane and saw Liana lift it from the desk. She had never been canned, but she had heard it was very painful. She was looking forward to finding out. A moment later she felt it pressed against her bottom. Liana kept it there as she continued to speak in her commanding tone.</p><p>“You will now tell me about the rulers of the Western Summer Coast.”</p><p>After a moment of thought Mia realised she didn’t know this answer. She was sure she’d read it, but it was gone from her head. It didn’t matter though, it just meant she didn’t have to make up something wrong.</p><p>“I don’t know the answer Ma’am.” She said, making her voice small and timid.</p><p>Liana removed the cane from her bottom before she spoke.</p><p>“Then you will pay the penalty. Are you ready for the cane Mia?”</p><p>Mai shifted her position a little. Her heart was beating quickly as she imagined what the cane would feel like. She lifted herself on her toes, presenting her behind and answered, not managing to hide her eager tone.</p><p>“Yes Ma’am. I’m ready.”</p><p>She felt the cane press against her once again, then it pulled back and Liana gave her a quick pair of soft taps. Mia tensed as the cane patted her skin, even with this gentle touch it sent a little sting through her. It swung back and, after a moment of tense silence, Liana delivered the first stroke. The cane made a whistling sound as it cut through the air and a loud crack as it struck Mia’s bottom. The pain was intense, a thin line of fire across her behind. She gave a loud cry, arching her back as she endured the pain. It burned intensely, slowly fading, but leaving a thin line of heat on her skin. She felt the cane come to rest against her once more and readied herself for the next stroke. She wanted to feel more of that exhilarating sensation.</p><p>It swung back and again whistled through the air, making Mia cry out as it burned a line across her bottom. The pain brought tears to her eyes once more. She gasped for breath and shuddered as her cry faded, but she lifted herself on her toes, offering her behind for another stroke. The next fell lower, drawing another thin red stripe across her as Mia yelped and flexed.</p><p>Liana delivered the fourth stroke, bringing another loud cry from Mia and making her arch her back. She gasped for breath, supporting herself on the desk as the fiery line of pain faded into a lasting heat. She felt the cane again, pressing against the line it had just drawn. It swung back and she tensed. Liana delivered the stroke along that already burning line and Mia’s cry was almost a scream as she bucked under the impact. Pain seared across her skin and sent the building tears tumbling down her face. Her cry became a long moan as she collapsed against the desk, the pain still fiery, lingering for a long time before slowly fading to leave a lasting burn. </p><p>The pain of the caning had been unlike anything Mia had felt before, it was sharp and focused, almost unbearably intense, but she had loved it. It was truly exhilarating, and as she lay against the desk she was aware of a throbbing heat between her legs, almost matching the enduring sting of the cane in its intensity. She felt Liana’s warm hand against her skin, massaging her, brushing over the stinging lines that striped her bottom. She groaned softly and shifted against the desk, getting comfortable as she enjoyed her lover’s touch.</p><p>Liana massaged Mia for a long time, her smooth fingers pressing softly. Slowly the fire in Mia’s behind faded to a softer burn, the heat between her legs only grew. Liana spoke, still caressing Mia.</p><p>“You have now failed to answer correctly five times Mia. Once more and you will have failed the test. The penalty for that will be ten more strokes with the cane.” Liana gave Mia’s bottom a gentle squeeze, drawing a little gasp from her lover's lips before she continued. “If you wish you may give up now and I will allow you to go without a further penalty. Would you like that Mia?”</p><p>Mia felt that she would not like that at all. She answered almost immediately.</p><p>“No Ma’am. I want to continue the test.”</p><p>Liana gave Mia’s bottom another squeeze then stepped away.</p><p>“Very well Mia. I appreciate your dedication.”</p><p>The princess retrieved the cane from where she had placed it on the desk and returned to her position. Mia felt it pressed against her skin.</p><p>“The next region is Southwall.”</p><p>Mia knew this answer, and she considered giving it to prove she could, but she was eager to feel the stroke of the cane again. She could feel it pushing against her, lifting her buttocks slightly. The red stripes it had given her still burned with an aching heat. She hesitated for a moment then spoke in a small voice.</p><p>“I’m sorry Ma’am. I don’t know the answer.”</p><p>Liana pressed more firmly with the cane. “Then I am afraid you have failed the test Mia, but it was brave of you to try. Your penalty for failing will be ten strokes. I want you to count each one then properly present your bottom for the next. Do you understand?”</p><p>Mia shivered with excitement at Liana’s stern tone. She tried to keep it out of her voice as she replied, playing her role as the penitent student.</p><p>“Yes Ma’am. I understand.”</p><p>Liana gave her a soft tap with the cane.</p><p>“Then we will begin. Present your bottom Mia.”</p><p>Heart beating quickly, Mia lifted herself on her toes, presenting her naked, red striped behind to the princess. She gripped the desk firmly, bracing herself for the stroke. A pair of soft taps sent a shiver through her, and then with a whistling crack the cane whipped against her naked flesh. She let out a long cry and pushed her hips against the desk as the stinging pain burned across her, slowly fading into a throbbing heat. She spoke in a breathy voice.</p><p>“One Ma’am.”</p><p>Slowly she lifted herself on her toes and again the cane tapped against her. She braced herself. The cane cracked against her skin and, biting her lip, she endured the stroke with a low moan. She sank back onto the desk with a shiver and spoke.</p><p>“Two Ma’am.”</p><p>Again she lifted herself. This time there was no warning tap. The stroke whipped against her skin and she let out a yelping cry as she flexed against the desk. She gasped for breath as the fiery pain faded. Her voice wavered a little as she spoke.</p><p>“Three Ma’am.”</p><p>Two more strokes came. Mia cried out as each one lit a burning line against her flesh, counted each in a breathless voice then presented herself for another. Now she felt the cane press against her once more, pushing on the path of an earlier stoke. The pair of taps Liana gave her stung and made her gasp as they traced the already burning line. The cane swung back and when it smacked against her flesh with its whistling crack, following that thin red line, she screamed, a loud cry of pain that wavered into an ecstatic moan as she sank down onto the desk. She gasped for breath as the searing pain faded into a luxurious burn. Her chest heaved and she felt tears on her cheeks as a satisfied smile spread across her lips. She spoke in a breathless voice.</p><p>“Six Ma’am.”</p><p>She was acutely aware of the throbbing between her legs as she lifted herself once more. The intense sensation of the cane filled her with longing for a different release. Once again Liana traced the line of an earlier stroke and again the searing pain of the impact made Mia scream. She didn’t know if she could endure three more as she lay against the table, gasping for breath, but she wanted to. She lifted herself again, speaking in a trembling voice.</p><p>“Seven Ma’am.”</p><p>Liana pressed the cane against her burning flesh, but she did not strike yet. She spoke in a gentle voice.</p><p>“You are doing very well to endure Mia. Would you like to stop now?”</p><p>Mia’s breath was still heavy, but she replied in a steady voice, grateful for Liana’s concern.</p><p>“No Ma’am. I want to finish my punishment.”</p><p>“Very well Mia.”</p><p>Liana tapped her once again. The cane swung back and then whistled through the air to crack against her skin. She let out a gasping cry, pressing her hips against the desk, then sank down with a long shuddering moan.</p><p>“Eight Ma’am.”</p><p>She lay against the desk breathing heavily and the intense pain of the stroke slowly faded. Her legs shook as she lifted herself, and she wondered at her own endurance, but she wanted to feel the sting again.</p><p>Liana spoke as she pressed the cane against Mia.</p><p>“The last two strokes will come together Mia. You do not need to count. Are you ready?”</p><p>“I’m ready Ma’am.”</p><p>The cane tapped against her skin and she tensed, then it swung back. The whistling blow swung in and again the fire seared across Mia’ bottom, bringing a gasping cry as she flexed against the desk. Almost immediately the next stroke came, Liana’s skillful hand lashing Mia once again along the same line and sending an overwhelming jolt of exhilarating pain through her flesh. Her cry became a long wavering scream. She arched her back and clutched the desk tightly as all the air left her lungs and then she collapsed against the leather cover. Gasping for air, shuddering with the overwhelming sensation as tears flowed freely down her smiling face.</p><p>Liana let the cane drop out of her hand and hurried to her lover’s side. This had been an intense game and she was filled with an overwhelming urge to comfort Mia. Gently she lifted the girl from the table. Mia turned to her. Her face was wet with tears, but she wore an expression of deep satisfaction. She looked at Liana with shining eyes and the princess pulled her into a close embrace, stroking her hair and whispering in her ear.</p><p>“You did so very well Mia.”</p><p>Mia let Liana support her weight, collapsing into the warm embrace. Little sobs shook her as the princess ran her fingers through her hair and spoke comforting words in her ear. Mia thought she never wanted to leave her lovers arms. The pain still throbbed in her bottom, a glorious burning sensation. She was filled with gratitude that she had found someone who understood her desire.</p><p>The two lovers held each other for a long time. Mia sobbing softly into Liana’s deep red hair as the princess gently stroked her. Slowly Mia’s tears dried and she turned her face and planted a kiss on Liana’s cheek. As her lips withdrew the princess pulled back a little and turned to gaze into her lover’s eyes. She spoke in a soft voice.</p><p>“I think you should be rewarded Mia. Would you like that.”</p><p>Mia leant forward again and kissed Liana on the mouth, it was a long, passionate kiss and when they pulled apart both women’s breath came quickly.</p><p>“I would like that very much Ma’am” Mia whispered.</p><p>Now Liana lent in for a kiss, her warm lips pressing over Mia’s mouth. Then princess pulled back and spoke in a breathy voice.</p><p>“Get up on the desk.”</p><p>Mia gave an excited grin as she stepped back and lifted herself onto the desk. Her bottom throbbed as her weight pressed it against the soft leather cover. Liana stepped towards her, placing her hands on her thighs and gently parting her legs. She could feel the moisture between them. Slowly the princess sunk to her knees, looking up into Mia’s eyes as she lowered herself down between her open legs.</p><p>She lent forwards and slowly ran her tongue up Mia’s inner thigh. The girl shuddered and pushed her hips forwards, feeling the sting in her bottom as the pressure shifted. The princess licked each thigh in turn, slowly moving inwards. Mia lent back, supporting her weight with her arms as she let out a long sigh. Liana’s tongue was teasingly close, slipping slowly over her skin, brushing the sides of her pussy. She could feel Liana’s warm breath as the tongue began to press against her pubic mound. Again she pushed her hips forwards and felt the burn in her behind, she moaned.</p><p>Liana slid her soft hands along her lover’s thighs as her tongue continued to massage her, warm and wet against her tender flesh. Mia’s breathing was heavy as the tongue withdrew. She felt the princess's hot breath against her and Liana lowered her head and placed her tongue against Mia once again. Slowly, she ran it up the length of her pussy, the firm pressure parting her lips a little. Mia gasped as, for the briefest moment, the tongue brushed against her clit. Again Liana brought it back then began to run it upwards. She repeated the pattern, slowly running over Mia’s pussy coming achingly close to her clit before pulling back her tongue.</p><p>The Princess's hands gripped her thighs, squeezing softly. Mia arched her back as once again Liana’s warm tongue brushed against her clit and pulled away. This time, as it slid upwards over her pussy, it pushed in, slowly parting the lips and entering her. Mia’s breathing was heavy now, she throbbed with desire as the tongue slipped deeper then withdrew, running over her labia then pushing inside her once again. Linana’s hands slid over her thighs then released them. After a moment Mia felt the soft touch of the Princess's fingers against her pubic mound, pushing softly as her tongue continued to explore her.</p><p>Liana pushed her tongue deep inside Mia, her lips pressing against her pussy as her fingers pulled softly upwards, exposing her clit. Mia threw back her head and gasped, her head full of a warm haze as she felt the warmth of Liana’s tongue insider her. Slowly it pulled back, slipping out of her then gently running upwards. Mia was ready, her chest was already heaving as the princess placed her tongue against her clit. She gasped and moaned as Liana rolled her tongue, circling then pushing. Her breathing grew quicker, she could feel her climax coming as the warm pressure sent shivers through her. She pushed her hips forward, faintly aware of the ache in her behind as it shifted against the leather. </p><p>The tongue circled, pushed, ran over her clit then circled again. Mia let out two little gasps then Liana pushed once more and she cried out as the climax washed over her. She arched her back, gripping the sides of the desk as her body shook with the orgasm, waves of pleasure pulsing through her as the princess’s tongue continued to circle and press. She gasped for breath, then cried out again as another wave rolled over her. She shuddered, her hips locked as the orgasm shook her body and a warm haze filled her mind, she could feel only the pleasure and the delightful touch of Liana’s agile tongue. </p><p>Slowly the tide of pleasure receded, her breath came in quick gasps as she felt Liana slowly run her tongue over her a final time. The princess planted a soft kiss between her legs and Mia gave a long, satisfied sigh.</p><p>Liana stood, her face flushed pink and her lips moist. Mia slid off the desk and threw her arms around her lover, who pulled her into a tight embrace.</p><p>“Thank you Ma’am” she whispered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading. Been a while since I added to this, and this chapter turned out pretty long, but I hope you enjoyed it. The story will continue. I'd be very glad to hear any feedback or suggestions you might have, I can't promise anything of course, but I might just incorporate your ideas into later chapters. As it happens this chapter was prompted by an earlier comment, so thank you to theodscipe for that prompt.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Flashback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this flashback to before the start of the story Princess Liana is bound and spanked by her attendant Lucy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Princess Liana undid the final button of her silk blouse and reached down, crossing her arms to pull it up and over her head. She felt the soft brush of her long red hair against her naked skin as it fell back into place. The air was cold in the stone chamber where she stood and she shivered as she folded the blouse and placed it on the shelf beside her, before reaching back to undo the tie of cotton her bra.</p><p>The dungeon cell was filled with a cool light that shone from a series of runes carved into the grey stone walls. In the centre there was a sturdy wooden table, the top angled slightly and leather cuffs fitted to it, ready to restrain the princess. Liana’s attendant Lucy stood beside it, her sleeves rolled back and her long feline tail swinging slowly from side to side. She watched Liana undress with a steady glare, her ears perked up and her amber eyes fixed on the princess.</p><p>Placing her bra on the shelf Liana unbuckled her belt and slid her skirt down over her hips, feeling a little flush of excitement as she met Lucy’s stern gaze. She thought for a moment of the guards they had passed on the way down into the dungeons. They would never imagine it was the princess who would be stripping down to be punished. She folded the skirt, placed it on the shelf, then bent forwards to undo the ties of her socks. One by one she pulled them down over her calves and slipped them off, feeling the cold stone of the cell floor on her bare feet. Finally she stood, facing her attendant, and reached down to undo the ties of her cotton panties. Lucy’s voice stopped her, the beastkin’s tone clipped and commanding.</p><p>“You will keep those on.”</p><p>Liana felt another rush of excitement at the order, such a thrilling difference from their usual roles. She obeyed, moving her fingers away from the delicate knots and standing straight. She spoke in a small voice, trying to make herself sound nervous.</p><p>“Yes Ma’am.”</p><p>There was a long moment of silence. Lucy slowly ran her eyes over Liana as she stood, almost naked, in the cold dungeon cell. The princess could feel her heartbeat rising in anticipation and her bare nipples hardening, not only because of the cold air. Lucy broke the silence with another command.</p><p>“Come here and bend over the table.”</p><p>Liana obeyed. Lucy watched her with her amber eyes as she crossed the stone floor. Stepping forward so that her toes touched the legs of the table, she bent forwards, placing her hands on the smooth wood of the tabletop and sliding slowly down so that her chest pressed against it, arms stretched out in front of her. The gentle slant left her bottom was raised and exposed, but kept her body well supported. She felt the pressure of her weight in her breasts as she shivered, more in excitement than because of the chill.</p><p>A moment later she felt the brush of Lucy’s fingers against her calf, then the cold touch of leather on her skin as her attendant closed the first cuff around her ankle and pulled it tight. The next cuff was secured in place then Lucy stood. She walked around the table, looking down at the princess with a cold expression. Liana met her gaze, trying to look afraid, enjoying the game they were playing. Lucy gripped her wrist, her long fingers warm against her skin, then she placed a third cuff around it. She buckled it securely before taking the other wrist in her hand and attaching the final cuff.</p><p>Liana turned her face away from Lucy, letting herself smile as she enjoyed the sensation of the restraints. She tugged against them softly and they held firm. She thought for a moment of the scandal if she was seen like this, bound and vulnerable. She was glad she had someone like Lucy who she could trust with this desire, and of the spells the beastkin had woven to ensure there was no risk of discovery. </p><p>A moment later she felt fingers touch against her cheek, gently guiding her head around to look up. The beastkin girl’s severe expression dropped for just a moment as she turned the princess’ face towards her. She gave Liana a soft, questioning, look. The princess answered with a small nod and the attendant's expression hardened once again. Stepping back, her tail sweeping out to the side then back to curl around her leg, she spoke, her tone stern.</p><p>“Your behaviour of late has been unacceptable. You have failed in your duties. Tell me what happens to those who do not perform their duties correctly Liana.”</p><p>The princess felt a fresh rush of excitement as Lucy scolded her, making her pulse rise, but she made her voice small and timid as she answered.</p><p>“They are punished Ma’am.”</p><p>The attendant gave a slight nod.</p><p>“That is correct. Since you have failed, and because it is quite clear that it is only your own laziness that has led to your failure, you will be punished severely. Do you have anything to say in your defence?”</p><p>Liana looked up into Lucy’s amber eyes, taking in her steely glare and trying to disguise how much she was enjoying herself.</p><p>“No Ma’am. I am sorry for my laziness Ma’am.”</p><p>The beastkin’s expression did not change, though Liana recognised the little excited twitch of her ears and knew she was enjoying the game too.</p><p>“It is too late for apologies Liana.” Lucy said. “If you are truly sorry then you will behave better in the future.” </p><p>Her tail swung to the side, as if emphasising her words. She paced around the table, out of Liana’s sight. A moment later the princess felt her hand on the small of her back, the soft skin of her palm warm against her. The beastkin continued.</p><p>“We will begin with a hand spanking Liana. After you have been properly warmed up you will receive twenty swats with the strap and we will finish with ten strokes of the cane.”</p><p>Liana felt a little shiver of excitement run up her spine. Lucy’s hand settled on her bottom, the soft palm pressing against the bare flesh below the line of her cotton panties, while the other hand pushed her gently down onto the table. The attendant spoke again.</p><p>“I hope you will remember this punishment the next time you are tempted to shirk your duties. We will begin now.” </p><p>The hand on her behind withdrew and she tensed. Lucy did not hesitate. The first slap was firm, Liana pushed her hips forwards against the desk as she felt the sharp sting through the thin cotton of her panties. She took a breath as the pain became a gentle warmth and she straightened her legs, presenting herself. The next blow found her other cheek and again she pushed her hips forwards, tugging gently against her bonds as the pain of the slap faded into the heat in her bottom. The third came more quickly and she flexed as it stung her, enjoying the struggle to stay silent. </p><p>She remained quiet as more slaps rang against her. She pushed herself against the desk and tugged softly at her bonds as she flexed under the blows. Each stinging impact fed the heat in her behind, building it up into a steady burn which in turn made the pain of each slap sharper. Lucy delivered the tenth strike and Liana bit back a gasp, arching her back as she endured the sting. There was a pause, then the attendant spoke.</p><p>“I believe I was too merciful allowing you to keep your undergarments.”</p><p>The hand on the princess's back lifted and she heard Lucy step around behind her. With quick fingers the beastkin undid the two ties that held her panties in place and pulled them away, leaving her exposed. As the thin cotton brushed against her she was suddenly very aware of the warmth and moisture between her legs. A moment later she felt the hand on her back once more, and then the other on her now naked bottom. Lucy did not speak, but delivered another firm slap.</p><p>The sting was far more intense as the blow rang against her unprotected skin. She flexed and bit her lip, but could not hold back a little squeak at the flare of pain which faded quickly into heat. Another slap rang against her and the sharp impact brought a soft gasp from her mouth as she tugged at her bonds. Lucy did not relent. The next slap was harder and now Liana let out a soft, breathy cry, pushing her hips against the desk as she endured the quick sting and the building heat. </p><p>The attendant began to deliver the blows with a steady rhythm and each one brought an answering gasp or squeak from Liana as she wriggled under the punishment. The heat in her bottom was growing into an intense burn, fed by the stinging pain of the slaps. She arched her back and pulled against her bonds, no longer able to control herself as the steady, painful rhythm rang against her flesh. She shivered between blows, gasping for breath and feeling the heat between her legs rise to match the burn in her behind as the exhilarating sensation of the pain and restraint fed her arousal. </p><p>The thirtieth slap was harder and it brought a yelp from Liana, making her arch her back, the ankle cuffs preventing her from lifting her leg to shield herself. Lucy slowed the rhythm. Each slap brought a sharp wave of pain. Liana forgot her role in the game and her resistance, she let out a soft cry with each slap, little sounds of pleasure as much as pain. As each stinging surge faded into burning heat she sunk against the table, only to flex once again as she next found her, bringing a further cry from her mouth.</p><p>Lucy gave the final slaps in a quick pair, the first a yelp from Liana that became a full throated cry as the second struck hard against her skin, making her pull at her bonds and throw back her head, her deep red hair bouncing upwards with the motion. As her cry faded she flopped against the table, chest heaving. Her bottom burned with a stinging heat. She would have reached back to rub the reddened skin, but the cuffs held her wrists firmly. She tugged at the restraints and let out a moaning sigh as the sting seemed only to grow in intensity.</p><p>Lucy’s hand on her back drifted slowly upwards, her slender fingers brushing across her naked skin. Liana shivered under the soft touch as her attendant brushed the hair off her shoulders. The burning in her behind was steady, she knew Lucy was teasing her, not providing the massaging touch that would alleviate the burn. The attendant spoke in her stern tone.</p><p>“I hope the burn you are feeling is teaching you a lesson Liana.”</p><p>Her fingers traced back down the princess’ back. Liana spoke in a small voice.</p><p>“Yes Ma’am. It is Ma’am.”</p><p>Lucy’s hand pressed once again against her back, pushing her down against the desk.</p><p>“Good.” The attendant’s tone was sharp.</p><p>A moment after she spoke her hand swung through the air and delivered another slap. The princess let out a squeak of surprise and pain, tugging at her bonds and arching her back as the sharp slap renewed the burning sting. A second brought a yelp from her mouth, but the hand did not withdraw for another. Lucy began to rub her punished behind, and she let out a long sigh of satisfaction as she sank down against the table. She allowed herself to smile as her attendant massaged her, the pressure from the warm hand soothing the heat. </p><p>Liana felt utterly relaxed, lying on the cool wood, naked, burning and bound. It was a release from all the troubles of her life. She shuddered softly as Lucy’s hand lifted one cheek of her behind and then the other, the soft fingers pushing against her stinging skin. She stretched her legs, feeling the cuffs around her ankles restrain her movement, enjoying the vulnerability and the trust she felt in her attendant. She could feel the moisture and the heat in her pussy more clearly than before. </p><p>Lucy’s stern voice brought her out of her thoughts as the warm touch withdrew.</p><p>“Your punishment is not over yet.”</p><p>Another pair of quick slaps made Liana flex. They brought a little gasp of protest from her that became a soft moan as Lucy stepped away. She heard the attendant cross the room and knew she was going to the rack on the wall. She could picture each of the implements that hung there. Her heart was beating quickly in anticipation as she listened to the returning footsteps. A moment later she felt the touch of cool leather on her still burning bottom as Lucy placed a thick strap against it. The attendant spoke in a cold, clipped, voice, tapping Liana softly with the strap as she did so.</p><p>“You will get twenty swats. I hope they will go some way to improving your attitude. Do you think they will Liana?”</p><p>The leather continued to tap slowly against the princess’ naked behind as she replied.</p><p>“Yes Ma’am. They will.”</p><p>The strap pulled back further, the next tap was harder, giving a slight sting. Liana braced herself as the heavy leather slapped against her once more and withdrew. Lucy spoke.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>As soon as the word left had left her mouth she swung the strap. The strike lashed across Liana with a loud crack, making her push her hips forwards and cry out, tugging at the cuffs on her wrists. The pain of the strap was both heavy and sharp, spreading across the whole of her behind. She gasped for breath, feeling her legs shudder as she recovered from the blow. The burn that followed was intense and she let out a low moan as she endured it.</p><p>Lucy waited for the sting to sink in, silently counting ten before placing the strap against Liana’s bottom once again. The princess tensed as she felt it pull back then cried out as the heavy leather cracked against her, harder this time. Her breath came quickly as the fiery burning left by the sharp wave of pain grew stronger. The intense sensation cleared everything else from her mind, save for the heat between her legs. The third swat found her, bringing an involuntary yelp from her mouth as she bucked under the blow, ankle cuff restraining her leg as she instinctively kicked out. The pain sank down into the fiery sting and she shuddered as she flopped against the table, gasping for breath. Slowly she raised herself, ready for the next exhilarating strike.</p><p>The attendant gave her time to recover between each swat, time for the burn in her behind to build. Each strike of the strap made the princess cry out in pain, but her sighs and moans as she sunk back down onto the table were heavy with pleasure. Her bottom was a deep red as Lucy placed the strap against it to line up the tenth swat. This one was harder, it rang against Liana’s skin with a resounding crack. The sharp pain brought a long cry from her mouth as she pulled hard against her bonds, arching her back and pushing her hips against the firm wood of the table. The sting subsided into delightful heat that throbbed in her behind and a shuddering moan escaped her as the tension left her body. Her breathing was heavy, pushing her chest against the tabletop. She could feel her arousal, almost as acutely as the stinging pain in her bottom.</p><p>The attendant paused. Only the sound of Liana’s breathing broke the silence. Lucy placed a hand on her back, running her fingers slowly down her spine. Liana shuddered and lifted herself, hoping for the soothing touch against her burning, reddened skin. The beastkins fingers slid downwards, brushing against the top of her bottom before lifting away. Lucy placed the strap against her once again.</p><p>“You have ten swats remaining.”</p><p>Liana gave a little groan of mock protest, she longed for the soft massaging touch of Lucy’s fingers, but the teasing was better, it sent a shiver up her spine. She felt the thick leather tap against her skin and readied herself for the blow to come. Her attendant spoke in her cold, dominant voice.</p><p>“These will be more severe, but they are well deserved. Do you not agree Liana?”</p><p>The princess shivered again, feeling a little surge of desire at the scolding tone. She could not quite hide her enjoyment as she answered.</p><p>“Yes Ma’am. I deserve the punishment.”</p><p>As she spoke the strap pulled back, and as she finished her reply it swung through the air, striking her hard with a sharp crack. The pain was fierce and she gave a loud cry, flexing her body as it washed over her, igniting the fire in her behind once again. She gasped for breath and then the next swat fell, pushing that breath back out in a yelping cry as she pushed her hips against the desk. She had barely lifted them again when the third swat cracked against her skin forcing a long wavering cry from her. As the sharp pain faded into the burning sting she braced herself for the next blow.</p><p>Lucy delivered the swats quickly, making Liana cry out with full voice as the thick leather whipped against her. The princess squirmed and tugged at her bonds. Her breath came in quick ragged gasps between cries of pain and she kicked out with her legs, pulling against the cuffs on her ankles and wrists.</p><p>The pain of the swats and the burning heat filled her mind. An almost unbearably intense sensation. She was hardly aware of her cries, or the motion of her body. Only the sharp crack of the strap, the burning sting and the delightful feeling of exhilaration existed for her as she lost herself in the experience.</p><p>The final swat lashed against her with full force, releasing a sharp wave of pain. she gave a cry that was almost a scream, long and wavering, fading into a moan as she collapsed against the table, all the tension flowing out of her body. The lasting burn was fiery, her chest heaved as she caught her breath, letting out soft groans as she endured it. Her pussy throbbed and, unthinking, she tried to reach down to relive her desire. The straps held her wrists and she moaned with delighted frustration.</p><p>Lucy returned to the rack and replaced the strap on its hook. Liana did not hear her return, she was focing on the delightful sting, her breathing still heavy as she stretched her legs, pulling against the ankle cuffs. She felt her attendants fingers brush against her back, pushing aside her hair once again and she shivered giving a soft sigh. After a moment she heard the beastkin’s stern voice.</p><p>“Are you learning your lesson Liana?”</p><p>As she spoke, Lucy ran her fingers down the princess’s spine, hardly touching. Liana shivered as she answered.</p><p>“Yes Ma’am. I am.”</p><p>The soft touch lifted away as it reached her waist. Liana lifted herself a little on her toes, raising up her still burning bottom. She heard Lucy’s footsteps, the sound of her replacing the strap on the rack and retrieving another implement then a moment later she felt her touch, delicate fingers brushing gently against her inner thigh, sliding slowly upwards. She let out a sigh. The touch withdrew. A moment later she felt it again on her other thigh, slowly drifting upwards, hardly touching. The attendants fingers came teasingly close to the moist heat between her legs, but they lifted away and Lucy spoke again.</p><p>“You will get ten with the cane to finish.” The beastkin stepped to the side as she spoke. “Count each stroke and thank me.” Liana felt the firm, thin, wood of the cane push against her skin. “Do you understand?”</p><p>“I understand Ma’am.” As she answered the princess stretched, lifting herself on her toes then settling her weight against the table.</p><p>She felt the cane withdraw and she tensed. Her heart was beating quickly in the moment of silence that followed.</p><p>The stroke was hard, the cane whistled through the air and drew a line of hot pain across her. A squeak escaped her lips as she arched her back and pushed her hips against the table, enduring the intense sting as it faded into a burning heat. The sensation was sharp, more focused than the strap and delightfully intense. Liana flopped against the table drawing a long shuddering breath as the burn continued, then she remembered she had to thank Lucy. Her voice was breathy as she spoke.</p><p>“One, thank you Ma’am.”</p><p>As soon as she had spoken the cane cut through the air again, cracking against her with a sharp sound. She pulled against her bonds and let out a little gasping cry, her voice wavering as she threw back her head. The pain began to fade as the tension in her body eased.</p><p>“Two, thank you Ma’am.”</p><p>The third stroke lashed against her skin, making her flex and cry out. The sharp pain lingered for a long moment before sinking down to become a line of heat.  As she endured it she was aware of the intensity of her arousal. She gave a satisfied sigh before she spoke.</p><p>“Three, thank you Ma’am”</p><p>Lucy delivered two more hard strokes, making the princess squirm as the thin cane marked her skin with a deep red line. Each one made her cry out and pull against her bonds before sinking back down onto the table to give her thanks for the pain in a wavering, breathy voice.</p><p>Liana felt the cane press against her once more, tracing the still lingering line of heat from the first blow. She bit her lip, anticipating the sting that would follow. Lucy spoke.</p><p>“I will make sure the last five strokes are memorable.”</p><p>The princess tensed, feeling the thin wood lift away. A second later the cane cut through the air with a whistling hiss, striking her perfectly along the line on which it had rested. The pain was intense, a sharp burst that brought a loud cry from her mouth as she tugged hard against the cuffs on her wrists. She felt tears sting her eyes as the sensation lingered and she drew a shuddering breath that came back out as a moan as the pain began to fade into heat. She sunk down against the table and spoke.</p><p>“Six, thank you Ma’am.”</p><p>Again Lucy placed the cane against her skin and again she could feel it pushing against the line of an earlier stroke. She braced herself as it withdrew and cried out as it lashed against her skin, her voice wavering as the pain flared along the already burning line. Her eyes watered as she took a gasping breath, the ankle cuffs restraining her legs as they shuddered. She collapsed against the table, the sensation filling her head, hardly aware of her own groan of pleasure. Her breath came quickly as the tension left her body. A moment later a sharp little tap sent a sting through her and a little squeak of surprise escaped her mouth. The prompt jogged her memory.</p><p>“Seven, thank you Ma’am.”</p><p>Lucy did not reply. She delivered the next two strokes in turn, each one carefully placed across one of the deep red lines the cane had already drawn on Liana’s skin. Each whistling strike brought a cry of pain from the princess, making her flex against her bondage before collapsing to the table with a sigh. Her breathing was heavy and Lucy could see her arousal clearly as she placed the cane against her, lining up the final stroke.</p><p>Liana took a deep breath, bracing herself as she felt the touch, placed now against the same line as the previous strike. The cane withdrew. There was a moment of silence. She could feel her heart racing, her attention started to turn to the heat between her legs, then Lucy delivered the stroke. The cane lashed against Liana with full force, the loud crack as it whipped against her skin matched by her long wavering cry. She bucked under the blow, arching her back, throwing back her head and pulling hard against her bonds. The razor sharp pain cleared everything else from her thoughts as she endured it. Slowly it faded, becoming an intense burn. She gave a shuddering gasp as the tension began to leave her, and sank down onto the table, legs trembling, her bottom filled with luxurious heat. </p><p>Her chest heaved as she lay against the cool wood, feeling more intensely than ever the heat between her legs. As she caught her breath she spoke, making no attempt to disguise her pleasure.</p><p>“Ten, thank you Ma’am.”</p><p>The room was quiet, only the sound of her breathing breaking the silence. After a moment she felt a warm touch on her back. Lucy’s fingers brushed softly against her skin, drifting slowly down her spine. She sighed and lifted herself a little, offering her body to the touch. </p><p>As the fingers reached her lower back, Lucy pushed her down against the table. Liana felt the warmth of her palm against her skin, then, suddenly another touch. The beastkins delicate fingers slid across her pussy, gently parting the lips as they ran up towards her clit. She gave a little groan as the touch came teasingly close, then a gasp as it slid quickly back and two of Lucy’s fingers slipped inside her. They pushed deep then pulled back, only to sink deeper again.</p><p>Her breath came quicker as the fingers explored her. Lucy’s other hand lifted away from her back and a moment later a sharp slap rang against her burning behind, bringing a cry from her mouth that wavered as the fingers in her pussy sank deep once more. Another slap made her gasp, the painful sting increasing the constant burning heat. Now the fingers withdrew and a moment later they slid across her pussy once again. A throb of pleasure made her moan as they brushed against her clit then slowly began to circle. She could feel her climax coming, each brushing touch brought it closer. She bit her lip, pulling against her bonds as she shuddered.</p><p>Another slap sent a sting of pain through her, making her cry out. The fingers circled and pressed, stroking over her clit, pushing her closer to the edge. A warm haze filled her mind as the hot pleasure built. She thought she heard a word from Lucy and then the touch of those skillful fingers had a tingling edge. They sent shivers of energy through her as they brushed over her pussy. Another slap rang against her bottom and as the pain hit her Lucy’s fingers pressed against her clit, sending a tingling shock into her. She gave a long gasping cry as the fingers lingered, massaging softly, then her climax came, locking her hips as it washed over her, the hot pleasure wiping away all sensation save the electrifying touch of Lucy’s fingers. </p><p>She was hardly aware of her own voice as the climax seemed to stretch on, rising and falling in warm waves. For a moment the sensation seemed to withdraw and she gasped for breath only to let out a wavering cry of pleasure as, with a word from Lucy, the tingling sensation of the touch spread through her like a wave, bringing a jolt of ecstasy that locked her hips once more as it seemed to spread up and through her body. She didn’t know that she was pulling against her bonds, her whole body flexing as the second peak flooded through her. </p><p>Slowly, the sensation receded. She drew a long shuddering breath and flopped against the table, utterly spent. Her bottom was still filled with lingering heat as she lay gasping. She heard Lucy’s footsteps beside her and she turned, looking up at her attendant. Lucy was flushed, her feline ears perked up and an amused smile on her lips. She spoke softly now.</p><p>“Did you enjoy your punishment princess.”</p><p>A satisfied grin spread across Liana’s face as she answered.</p><p>“Yes Lucy, it was wonderful.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading. I'm always happy to hear any feedback, including constructive criticism (In fact that would be very welcome as I'm keen to improve, particularly in relation to my descriptions of the female sexual expereince). I'd be happy to hear any suggestions you might have for more scenarios aswell, it's very handy to have prompts and some previous chapters have come from those.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>